Frost Bite
by RoseRed95
Summary: Lily Summers had never imagined she would see her hero again. One day during a party in the woods, she saw him agian. Jack Frost didn't expect to befriend her so quickly. Lily didn't expect to fall so quickly. Jack Frost and OC. Takes place after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I recently saw Rise of the Guardians and i fell in love with it! Jack Frost was just so awesome and cool! Haha but anyways I was thinking what if he met a human girl? That would be interesting. So this fanfiction came to life. I hope you all enjoy! I'm working on another fanfiction as we speak so I'll try to update as quickly as possible. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 1

"Lily," I remember my mom saying as she wrapped a scarf around my neck. I was three and it was the first time I ever saw snow. "Snow is fun to play with but you can't stay in it for long. Its dangerous."  
After she put layers upon layers of clothes on me I ran out of our small house into our backyard. I remember I didn't even feel the cold. I was too excited to even notice. I ran around in the snow and made sure my footprints covered the ground. "Mama!" I called as i made a snow angel. "Come play with me!" After a minute without her responding, I got up and looked at the back door. She wasn't standing near it like she usually would when I was outside by myself. I was about to go inside when I saw a cute little white rabbit.  
"Bunny!" I cried and ran after it. I really don't remember what was going through my mind. I was a three-year old so of course I didn't have any common sense. I was persistent though. I followed that bunny all the way into the woods near my house.  
I lost it after a few minutes in the woods. "Bunny come back!" I remember yelling. I guess I realized it was useless, so I decided to head back home. There was one problem. I was completely lost. I had forgotten which way I came from so I kept on guessing which way to go. It was stupid, I know. I just got even more lost. By then, I was definitely feeling cold. My fingers and toes were so numb, they hurt and I was hysterically crying. I just wanted my mom to come and find me.  
After what felt like eternity to me, I found a tree to sit under. I was feeling really exhausted and I couldn't walk anymore. I know it was a bad idea to stop moving. I just couldn't anymore.  
"Mama..." I whimpered as I hugged myself, trying to get warmer. A cold wind gushed by and I started to cry even harder and buried my face in my hands.  
"Hey little girl. You shouldn't be out here." I heard a voice say. I looked up and was greeted with a pair of big blue eyes. I'll always remember the way his white hair fell over his pale forehead. Even then I thought he was really cute  
"I wanna go home..." I said in a small voice. "I'm cold." He nodded and picked me up. "I'll get you home!" he said. "What's your name?"  
"Lily." I said as I clung to him. His blue hoodie felt so cold, but it was comforted by the support nonetheless.  
"That's a pretty name! Where do you live Lily?" he asked.  
"95 Maple street." I mumbled feeling tired again. With that he flew off. I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened. He just flew with the wind.  
"You're Jack Frost." I said as I looked at his face. He looked down at me with a smile.  
"The one and only!" he said proudly and I smiled back, or at least tried to. "I watched a movie about you yesterday." I said remembering that weird claymation movie. "I thought you were cool."  
"You're right. I am pretty cool." he said and winked at me. I know. It was a corny joke but little kids like them. In what felt like less than a minute, I was back at my house. He gently put me down and knocked on the door. I heard loud footsteps rushing to the door and it flew open. My moms usually fair face was red with all the tears she had cried. She let out a startled gasp and quickly picked me up.  
"Lily! Oh my God I was so worried. Are you okay?!" she asked as she looked me over. "You look frozen to the bone! I need to take you to the doctor! Ugh! You had me worried sick! I called practically everyone in this town and the cops! Never do this ever again. Lily, what are you looking at?" she asked as she realized I wasn't looking at her for the whole time. Jack Frost was still there and was making funny faces at me so I wouldn't feel so bad while I was getting yelled at.  
"Jack Frost." I said. "He saved my life." My mom turned my head towards her. I looked into her green eyes. Even then I could tell she thought I was crazy. "Honey, no one is there. We need to go to the doctor now." she said. She ran inside with me to grab her keys and ran back out. She quickly unlocked her shabby car.  
"Thank you Jack!" I called as she buckled me in.  
"Stay safe Lily!" I heard him call back as we drove off.  
I guess that's where my obsession started. It's been fourteen years since then and a lot of things have changed. One thing that hasn't though was my faith in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Thank you all so much for reading my story :) and thank you for all who reviewed it! You have no idea how happy it made me to see people liking my work :D so here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 2

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off. I rolled over in my small bed and reached over to my nightstand. I groped around for a moment until I found my clock and I slammed on it so it would shut off.

"It really should be a crime to wake up kids at 6 in the morning..." I muttered to myself as I sat up in my bed. I looked around my cramped room and grimaced. Clothes were scattered everywhere and water bottles scattered the floor. I really have to learn to clean up after myself. I am seventeen. Practically an adult. I slowly made my way out of my bed and stretched. I walked over to my window and looked out. It was November 1st and it was already freezing. Frost covered my window and I groaned. I had to walk to school in this. I left my room and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

I looked into the mirror and let out another groan. My blonde curls were a complete mess! "Lily, people are going to mistake you for a tumbleweed one day." I said to my reflection and reached into to the sink drawer and took out my toothbrush. I studied my face in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. Thankfully, I had no pimples so far this year. And since my freckles only really came out during the warmer weather, I had a completely clear face. I looked normal for once.

After I was finished rinsing my mouth out, I gave my face a last glance and left the bathroom and started to head back to my room. I was content with the way I looked. I'm not ugly. I know that. But I'm not the best looking girl either. I was...well average. If I only looked a little more like my mom. I stopped walking. Mom...

I sighed and slowly headed back in my room. My mom was so beautiful and so young. It wasn't fair that she was taken away from me. Damn cancer. It ruined my life and ended hers. When my mom finally did die, my great-aunt Maggie had to look after me. She wasn't horrible. Just kind of aloof. She rarely ever talked to me and I was okay with that. She just look so scary with her long gray hair and high cheek bones.

I pushed the thoughts of her and my mom out of my mind and looked through the pile of clothes on the floor. I decided on just a plain red v-neck with a pair of skinny jeans. I went in front of my full length mirror and modeled the clothes. They would do. After school, my boyfriend Matt invited me to a party. I took a brush from my nightstand and with a lot of effort, I got my long curls knot free. I hurried and put some maschera on and grabbed my books. It took me about fifteen minutes to walk to my high school so, I had to hurry up.

I threw on my black hoodie and walked out of my room and out the front door. I shivered and started to walk. It was way too cold for only November. I could already see my breath! Jeez Jack, it's a little too early for this.

I smiled to myself. Yes, I still believe in Jack Frost. How couldn't I? He saved my life all those years ago. I'm the only person in my high school who believes in him. I always used to talk about him to my mom. She would just smile at me. She didn't believe me. I could tell she thought I was insane but she never said it. "Maybe this'll be the year when I see him again." I said hopefully to myself. It has been fourteen years since I've seen him. I just wanted to thank him again. Even though I barely know him and only met him once, I considered him a good friend. Every time it was cold out, I would find myself talking to him and praying that he could hear me.

When I got into the high school I tried to hurry up to first period. I didn't want to see Matt. He's been different lately. He's been really clingy and paranoid. It was really annoying. I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I was planning on talking to him about tonight at the party. I just had to get to my class. So close...just a few more steps!

"Lily!" I heard Matt call from behind me. I cursed silently and turned around. Matt was one of the bad boy looking types. He died his shaggy hair black and had an eye brow piercing. He also recently got into gauges. I put on a fake smile and he hugged me. "How you doin babe?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I said. "Just wanted to get to class early."

"You're such a nerd." he laughed and gave me a kiss. I tried to hide the grossed out face I made. I didn't do a good job at that. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" I lied. "Just tired. I'm gonna head into to class and try and take a nap." I said and he nodded. "See ya after school!" I said and walked into my class room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The party Matt took me to was in the woods near my house. It was one of those drinking parties. I never drank. It just seemed gross. Matt on the other hand loved at. That was another problem with our relationship. I was pretty much a boring person. I didn't drink or do drugs. I spent most of my time studying really. So, I always kind of felt out-of-place at these parties.

It had to be around eight at night and it was already getting dark out. Crowds of teenagers were scattered across a small part of the woods with large red cups in hand. I was standing next to Matt and his friends. They were already drunk and were laughing loudly. I had a strong urge to leave.

"Hey Matt," I said and poked him so he would look at me. "It's getting kind of cold out. I think I'm going to head home."

"No you're not!" he exclaimed and pulled me by his side. "Drink somethin! That'll make you warm."

I scrunched my nose. "You know I don't like drinking."

"Don't knock it til you try it!" he said. "Hey Tom! Get my girl here a drink!" he said to his friend and he went off to get me one.

"Really Matt...I don't want to." I said and he laughed.

"Too bad!" he said. "You at least have to try it." His friend came back and handed me a cup. I brought it close to my nose and sniffed at it. I gagged.

"This smells horrible!" I said and tried to give the cup back to Tom. Matt wouldn't have that.

"Drink up babe!" he said and pushed the cup up to my mouth. I grimaced. Maybe if I chugged, it wouldn't taste so bad. I held my breath and drank it. By the time I finished it, I was about to throw up.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS HORRIBLE!" I yelled and threw the cup at Matt. He just laughed at me.

"My babe chugged it! Look at her go!" he laughed and I glared at him. My throat was burning.

"You suck." I said. "What even was that?"

"That was pure vodka." I heard a girl say as she walked up to Matt. She had her hair dyed half black and half red. She was wearing a tight skirt and a short skirt. "Hey Matt!"

"Veronica!" he exclaimed happily and hugged her. "I didn't know you were gonna be here."

"I heard you were coming." she said with smile. "Of course I was gonna come." She looked over at me with a look of distaste. "I didn't know you girlfriend was gonna be here."

I didn't like her. I didn't know if it was the amount of alcohol I just drank or the way she was acting with Matt but, I didn't like her. "Don't worry. I'll be leaving soon."

"Oh." she said with a smile. I glared at her and Matt.

"Bye Lily!" Matt said and started to talk to Veronica. I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. I stumbled a bit.

"Hey Lily." I looked to my left to see Tom. He was a little overweight but he was really nice. Him and Matt were good friends. "I don't know if you should leave Matt alone with Veronica."

I shrugged. "He's been cheating on me, hasn't he?"

He nodded with a sad face on. I looked over at Matt and Veronica. They looked happy. "Tell Matt that we're over." I said and left the party.

It only took me a few minutes to get lost. I was, sad to say, drunk. I could barely walk and was stumbling over everything.

"Crap." I muttered as i tripped over a tree root. How is it possible that I got lost in these woods again?

"I hate you Matt." I slurred as i leaned against a tree. My world was spinning. "How could you do this?" I slid down and sat on the cold grown. I felt my stomach churn and I covered my eyes with my hands. "I need help..." I felt a cold wind and I moaned. "Jack...please stop."

"I can't help it." I heard a familiar voice say. I tensed and slowly lifted my head. A pair of startling blue eyes greeted me.

"Jack?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! So thank you all for the wonderful comments! You have no idea how much they mean to me :) So anyway, my boyfriend made the image for this fanfiction so if you like it you should check out ! Okay! So I hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy! :)

disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 3

I blinked a few times trying to clear my head. Was this real? Or was this just a drunken dream? I reached out and touched his pale cheek and quickly pulled back. He was freezing!

"You're here!" I gasped and he gave me a confused look. "Jack! You're here!" He looked the same as he did years ago. He had the same blue hoodie and the soft looking white hair. I thought he was cute when I first saw him but now I realized how extremely good looking he was.

"You can see me?" he asked as I struggled to get up.

"Of course I can!" I slurred and stumbled towards him. "Is that weird?"

He walked around me while looking me over. "Yeah. You're kind of old to believe in me. How old are you? Sixteen or seventeen? Usually kids stop believing when they go into their teens."

"You don't remember me?" I asked as I tried to follow his circular path. It only made me nauseous. "When I was three you saved me life...I was lost in these woods."

He stopped moving and looked at my face. "Lily." he said faintly and I smiled. "How did you get lost in the woods again? Didn't you learn your lesson?"

"Guess not." I laughed feeling a little ashamed. "I came here with my um...friend and he tricked me into...well..."  
"Drinking." he said and I blushed.

"I'm that obvious?" I asked and he laughed.

"You can barely walk!" he said and walked up to me. He lightly pushed me and I almost fell over. "Or stand."

I blushed even more. I tried to straighten myself out. I finally am able to meet my hero again and I'm acting like an idiot! Come on Lily! You gotta fix yourself!

"Well trust me." I said and prayed my words didn't slur. "This is the first and last time."

"Good." he said as he leaned against his staff. "So Lily, do you need me to take you home again?"

I stood up tall. I didn't want to seem as incapable as I was back when I was a toddler. "No. I could manage by myself."

He tilted his head. "Really? So, if I just left you here you would be fine?" he asked and turned around and started to walk away. I lurched forward.

"No! No! I need you-um I need you're help. Please." I said. If he leaves, I could never see him again. I don't want him remembering me as a bumbling drunk teenager. I want to leave an at least okay impression.

He turned around with a smile. "Thought so." he said and I walked towards him. He burst out laughing. I glared at him. "What?" I asked.

"By the way you're walking, we won't get to you're house for days." he joked and I huffed.

"Well, do you have any other way to get me home faster." I asked and a sly smile spread across his face.  
"I have one idea." he said and put his arm around me. Before I could protest, we were up in the air. I clung to him and was screaming.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as I looked down at the forest. All I could see were the tree tops. "Don't drop me!"

"What did you say? Drop you?" he asked. "If you insist." he said and let go of me. I swear I never screamed so loud in my life. I closed my eyes as I neared the trees.

Jack quickly grabbed my arm before I hit any branches. I heard him laughing as I glared up at him. "Trust me. I won't let you get hurt. It's my job to make sure children of the world are safe."

"I'm not a child." I mumbled as he started to fly again. We were holding on to each others wrists. I was clinging on to him for dear life.

"You are still one. In another year you'll be an adult." he said and I grimaced.

"Don't remind me." I said. I looked over at him. "Thank you." I said.

He looked over at me and smiled. "It's no problem. It's nice to see someone your age actually believing."

It only took a few moments for him to get me home. He gently set us down in front of my front door.

"Well, I guess this is where we say bye." he said and I felt my stomach churn.

"I won't see you again...will I?" I asked sadly. He tilted his head.

"I'll see you around." he said with a smile. "I'll be around here for a while. Fall just started. I'll be around til winter."

I couldn't help but smile. "Great! I waited so long to actually see you. I really want to talk to you. You have no idea what its like to have no one to talk to about this." I said. He smiled again and my smile grew.

"You should go inside and rest." he said. "Its going to get cold soon." We said bye and I went inside my house and locked my door. I practically skipped to my bathroom. I was so ecstatic that I saw Jack again. I never thought this day would really come. When I got in the bathroom and turned on the lights, I groaned. I saw my reflection and automatically regretted going to that stupid party. I looked awful. My curls were frizzed and the little makeup I had on my face had smudged. To top it all off, my face was a startling shade of red because of how cold out it was. Jack must have thought I looked disgusting.

"Well Lily," I said quietly to my reflection. "If you didn't go to that party and drink, you wouldn't have seen him again. I guess its kind of like a blessing in disguise right?" I felt a little better with myself and decided I should take a nice warm shower.

Jack P.O.V

Today was definitely different, I thought to myself as I walked over some benches in a park. Here I was just expecting to bring a little chill to this town. I never expected to see her again.

I jumped onto the ground and examined my work. There was a thin layer of frost on the benches. I smiled to myself and moved on to the grass. I didn't really remember her at first. She looked a little familiar but I wouldn't have even recognized her if she didn't tell me I saved her life in those wood when she was little. I remember liking Lily when she was a small child. She knew who I was right away and seemed to really like me. And it was easy to make her laugh, a quality I always loved.

I was shocked that she could still see me. Ever since I became a guardian, little children have actually believed in me. But teenagers were a different story. Technically, they are still children but they're at that time of life were they think they are already adults. So believing in Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost was too much of a childish thing to do.

"But I still have to protect them either way." I sighed as I glided my staff through the grass. I guess Lily still has her innocence. She still believes. Maybe that's why I want to see her again. I haven't been able to talk to anyone besides the guardians and little children for the longest time now. It should be nice to actually have someone who's older to talk to.

I studied my surroundings and with a satisfied smiled, I headed back home. It was strange. I was actually excited to see her tomorrow. Its been so long, I almost forgot what it felt like to make a friend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

so sorry if this chapter was kind of blah. Now that the two have finally met each other again, the next chapters will be more fun! I pinkey promise! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!Sorry this took so long to update! I have a lot of school work -_- So wow! Thank you all so much! You're all too nice to me. :) Again thank you for all your support! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This chapter is definitely rated T for some cursing. Just warning you guys :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardian

Chapter 4

The sound of my alarm clock usually was something I dreaded every morning. But, today was different. Today I get to see Jack Frost again.

After I quickly turned off my alarm clock, I jumped out of my bed and went quickly into my bathroom. I looked into the mirror and breathed a sigh of relief. My hair looked decent. It shouldn't take that long to comb out. I freshened up and went back to my room to change out of my pajamas. I looked through my clothes and picked out a pair of yoga pants and a pink t-shirt. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked a lot better than I did last night. Hopefully Jack thinks so too.

I shook my head. Why would it matter if he thought I looked good?

"Because he's really cute." I answered myself and grabbed a white scarf. "And like any other teenaged girl, you want the cute guy to think you look good." It's not like I have a crush on him. I just want him to get to know me. It would be so amazing if I could be friends with my childhood hero.

I left my bedroom and walked into my kitchen. My great-aunt Maggie was already in there and was standing by our small granite counter and old stove. By the way the room smelt, I could tell she was making herself a cup of coffee. "Good morning." she said quietly when she noticed I entered the room.

"Morning." I said back to her and walked over to our fridge. I grimaced as I noticed there was barely any food in it.

"You're up early." she stated as she stirred her cup of coffee. "You don't have work until three."

"Yeah." I said as I closed the fridge. "I just wanted to walk around today. I'll get some groceries while I'm out too."

"Thank you." she said as she sipped her coffee. With that she left the kitchen and went into the living room. I chuckled a bit. That's aunt Maggie for you. She's a one of little words. I grabbed my purse that was lying on the kitchen table and I left my house. I guess I could look around for Jack while I shop.

As I was walking to the nearest food store, I took my phone out of my bag and groaned. I had ten missed calls and thirty text messages from Matt. I felt a twinge of guilt. That must have been horrible having Tom tell him we were over. Maybe I should call him back?

I groaned and threw my phone back into my bag. I can't feel bad for him. He's the one that's been cheating on me. If he really wants to talk, he can find me. I'm not going to waste my time agonizing over it. I sighed and looked over my surroundings. The trees were bare and there was frost on the grass. Jack was here. I hope I can find him soon.

When I got to the grocery store, I decided to check how much money I had. I whimpered as I saw I only had twenty dollars. How do I manage to survive? I slumped over to the carts and grabbed one. I looked around and decided to get cheap microwavable food. I'm not the biggest fan of them, but I've lived off of them for the majority of my life. My mom was a good cook but the microwavable food was much cheaper.

I got enough to last the week and realized I had two dollars left over. I decided to get myself a pink lemonade. I know its more of a spring time drink, but its my favorite. I made my way over to the old cashier. Her gray hair was in a bun and a smile was on her face. I remember seeing her often when I was younger and when I came here with my mom. I think her name was Janice.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she started to ring up the food. "Lily, is that you! You grew up so much!" I smiled at her and thanked her. "You look so much like your mother." My smile faltered a bit. "It was truly a shame what happened to her." My smile was completely gone now but she didn't notice my discomfort. "How long has it been? Two years?"

"Three." I said quietly and handed her the money. I just wanted to get out of there. Being reminded of my mother always put me in a horrible mood.

"She was such a sweet woman. I remember her always buying you this!" she said as she looked at the pink lemonade. She put it in the bag with the rest of my items and I grabbed it.

"Have a nice day." I said and quickly grabbed my bag and left. I couldn't deal with her bringing up those memories. When I went outside, it felt colder than it was before. I sighed and decided to head to a park near here. I didn't feel like going home just yet and I didn't even feel like looking for Jack. Darn old women, I thought to myself as I quickly made my way to the park. They don't know when to stop talking.

It only took me a few minutes to get to the small park and I breathed a sigh of relief. Practically no one was here. I guess it was too cold out to go to the park. I opened the rusted gate to get into the park and walked over the slowly dyeing grass to a bench. It was frost covered but I didn't care. I just needed some time to breathe. I sat down and shuddered a bit.

I looked around the park and I frowned. This was the park me and my mom used to go to when I was little. It hasn't changed at all but it definitely had aged. The set of swings and slides were still there, but now rust and graffiti covered them. It made me feel so old.

I sighed again and looked down at my hands. Whenever my mom was sad, she would take me here. She said the fresh air and seeing me play on the playground always made her happy. That's all she ever wanted. She just wanted to see me smile. Even in her last few months, that's all she tried to do. She would try to make light of things and try to distract me from the fact that she was dyeing. She even went as far as taking me into New York City to see a ballet. I don't even want to know how she managed to get those tickets.

"I have my ways." I remember her saying and winking at me when I asked her how she could even afford it. She was really such a fun person to be around. It was next to impossible to be sad around her. That's why I think it hit me so hard when she died. For those months, we were ignoring the fact that she had an expiration date. When she was gone, it was impossible for me to smile.

"Mom..." I whispered to myself. "I hope you're happy...where ever you are. It hurts so much to think about you. I don't want to forget you...I just can't think about you right now." I looked up at the sky. It was gray and the clouds completely shut out the sun. I bit my lip and looked back down.

"Lily!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Oh no...

Matt was standing by the gate to the park and felt my heart leap in the worse way possible. Oh come on! I can't deal with Matt now too! He opened the gate and rushed over to where I sat.

"How could you do that to me?" he yelled. I looked at his face and judging by the bag under his eyes, he got little sleep. He was even still wearing his blue flannal pajama bottoms. "You told my friend to tell me that we're over? Really? Do you even care about me?"

I glared at him. "Said the guy who was cheating on me." He bawled his hands into fists and glared back.

"You don't even have any real proof." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Your friend told me you were cheating. Why would he do that if you weren't?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest. "And I saw the way you were with Veronica. It was obvious."

"Okay...so I was." he said and looked away from me. "You're just...such a prude. We've been together for two years and I've barely gotten to second base."

I blushed and looked down. "Well I'm sorry." I said and I half ment it. I know girls now and days are expected to do more but I just never had the desire to. "I can't forgive you though. You destroyed our trust. If there isn't any trust in a relationship, it isn't going to work."

He sat down next to me and took my hand. "I didn't look around town for you all day just for us to break up. We can fix it." I refused to look at him. He was using that pleading tone of voice he always used to get his way. He had a way of making his eyes look so sad too when he did this voice. Usually this combination would win me over. I can't let it work this time. I pulled my hand away.

"I know I wasn't an attentive girlfriend." I said quietly. "But you weren't the perfect boyfriend either. Let's face it. We weren't even comfortable enough to express our feelings. We just aren't right for each other." We were quiet for a moment until he spoke again.

"You're such a bitch." he said and got up. I gasped and looked up at him. "You want the world to see you as this sweet innocent girl. But I know the real you. You are the farthest thing from innocent."

"Matt, I know this is hard but-"

"It's not hard for you! You didn't care about me. If you did, we wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't have met Veronica and wouldn't have cheated. You were too busy with studying and your friends and all that crap. I was there when your mom was dyeing! You didn't even appreciate me!" he yelled and I jumped up.

"It was hard to appreciate anything!" I yelled. "You have no idea how I felt! And don't blame you cheating on me! You had a choice! You could have waited or at least have the courtesy to break up with me before you cheated. I'm so sorry I didn't sleep with you! But I made a promise to my mom I would wait!"

"So you wouldn't end up like her? Knocked up and alone." he said harshly and I swear my heart stopped.

Before I had time to react, a snowball hit him on the back of the head.

"What the..." he muttered and looked around. Another snowball hit him in the face and that's when I saw Jack standing by the gate. He saw me and winked at me and threw another snowball. "Who's doing that?! Come out!" Matt yelled and Jack threw another one. Matt cursed and ran out of the park. I slowly sat back down on the bench and Jack walked towards me. He stood in front of me and I gave him a shaky smile.

"Hi Jack." I said and he sat down next to me. I tried to compose myself and act happy. "So, whatcha been doing today?"

"Same as usual. Making it nice and cold out and being all together awesome." he said and I let out a small laugh. "So...that was your boyfriend?"

"Ex boyfriend." I said and looked at the blocked out sun again. "I think it was for the best."

"Obviously." he said. "He seemed like a jerk. I hate kids like him. They think they can just say whatever they want."

"That's Matt for you." I said quietly and looked at him. He was looking at me with a sympathetic look. "My mom...she wasn't like that. She was a good person." I explained quickly. I couldn't bear the thought of him thinking bad of my mom. He smiled at me.

"I know. I remember her. She really loved you." he said. "I could tell." I smiled back and he stood up. "So, you busy today?" he asked.

"I have work at three. I still have a few hours." I said. "Why?"

"Wanna go ice skating?" he asked and I bit my lip. "What? You don't wanna hang out with me?" he asked dramatically and placed a hand over his heart. I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's not that. I just never went ice skating before." I said. "I don't know how."

"Well that's perfect!" he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Who else would be better at teaching someone how to ice skate than Jack Frost?"

"Well, okay." I said with a huge smile on my face. "I hope you're a patient teacher."


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are seriously too nice :) Thank you all so much for the support! I'm really trying to update this as quickly as possible. I'll definitely be able to update more during my winter break. Anyway! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 5

Jack's P.O.V

I didn't expect to find Lily in this situation. I was just wandering around the town, leaving frost here and there when I decided to head back to the park. I could tell when I got back there that her and that guy, Matt I think his name was, were in a fight. Lily and him were sitting and she was looking away from him.

Looks like they were going out, I thought to myself when he grabbed her hand. Teenage romance is really stupid. It never works out. I've been around for more than 300 years. Teenagers are way too moody for them to work.

I silently watched them argue when all of a sudden, Matt stood up.

"You're such a bitch." he said coldly and my jaw dropped. I felt a twinge of anger rise up in me. How could any guy say that to a girl?! I tightly gripped my staff and waited to see what happened next.

I was glad to see that Lily stood up for herself. For the short amount of time I knew her, she seemed so fragile. It's awesome to see she actually had a back bone too. She looked shaken, but she wasn't going to take all the blame. "You got this Lily." I said quietly.

The moment when he brought up her mom, I knew this wasn't going to end well. She looked completely shocked and hurt was plain to see on her face. He messed with the wrong girl. I quickly made a snowball in my hands and threw it as hard as I could at his head. I felt a huge smile spread across my face as I saw him look around to find the source of the snowball. I chucked a few more at him until he finally ran out of the park. I looked back at Lily and I saw she was visibly shaken. I made my way over to her thinking of ways to cheer her up. What could I do? Make it snow for her? Nah, she looked cold enough already. Maybe we could cover Matt's house in ice? Nope. She doesn't seem like the vengeful type.

Ice skating! That was the ticket. She looked nervous at first, but once I assured her that I could teach her how to skate, she already looked a bit more happy. Mission accomplished.

I led her back to the woods all the while occasionally looking at her face. Her pink lips were smiling but her green eye looked distant. She was definitely thinking about what Matt said about her mom. I just need to distract her.

"So Lily," I said and she looked up at me. "How have you never ice skated before?"

"Well, I was just always nervous about getting hurt." she said and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. "I mean, I always see movie or TV show characters falling on the ice and that just looked like it hurt a lot."

"You probably just have no coordination or balance." I said jokingly. "You're just embarrassed of falling around all your friends."

She laughed and shook her head. "Well falling in front of people would be embarrassing."

"I knew it!" I said and guided her through the woods. "Well, don't worry. When you fall, I'll try and not laugh too much."

"Aren't you so nice?" she said and looked around the woods. "What are we doing back here?"

"There's a lake in these woods." I explained as I maneuvered our way around the trees. "I can freeze it over and we'll have our own private skating rink."

"That's so cool." she said and looked up at me with awe. "It must be so awesome to have those powers!"

I smiled. "It has it's benefits." I said as we neared the lake. It was a decent size. It would work fine as a skating rink."Give me a minute." I told her and started to run across the lake. Where ever my feet touched, ice appeared. Within minutes, the lake was completely iced over. I turned around and faced her. The minute I turned around, she started to clap. I smiled and bowed.

"That was amazing!" she squealed. She looked down at her feet. "But Jack, I don't have any skates." I walked over to her.

"That's not a problem. " I said and closed my eyes. I concentrated on making a pair of skates. I mastered this trick a bit ago. I could make whatever I wanted out of ice. I could even control when it melted. I opened my eyes to see a perfect pair of skates in my hands. I looked up to see Lily with her mouth wide open.

"How did you do that?!" she gasped and took the skates from my hands. I smiled. Today was definitely an ego boost for me.

"It took a lot of practice." I said as she changed her shoes for the skates. "How do they feel?"

"Great!" she said as she tried to walk in them and almost fell over. I quickly grabbed her shoulders to steady her and her face hit into my chest. "These are harder to walk in than I expected." she laughed and looked up at me. I smiled back and carefully let go of her. She slowly walked towards the frozen lake. I walked behind her just incase she fell.

She slowly slid a bit across the lake. "You sure this is safe?"

"Are you doubting me?" I asked and slid next to her. "Don't worry. It's my job to make sure you're safe." She slid gracefully across the lake and I raised my eyebrow. "You're good at this."

She smiled at me. "It's kind of like dancing."

"I take it you're good at dancing." I said as I watched her easily glide all around.

"I'm okay at it." She said as she slid next to me. "I teach little girls how to dance. That's my job. But hey," she said and stopped moving. "you said before that it was your job to keep children safe. I thought your job was just you know...making kids have fun."

"Well that's part of it." I said and sat down on the ice. "I'm a Guardian."

She stood next to me. "What's a Guardian?"

I scratched my head. "Well it's kind of a long story." She sat down with me.

"I've got some time." she said. I started to tell her the story of how I first became Jack Frost.

"Wait. You were human?" she asked shocked and I nodded. "Wow...how did you become Jack Frost?"

"The Man in the Moon decided I should be him." I said and looked up at the sky.

"The Man in the Moon? I'm confused." she said and I laughed.

"If you let me explain the story maybe it'll make more sense." I teased and she shut her mouth. I started to tell her again about how the Man in the Moon and the rest of the Guardians and how Pitch threatened to upset the balance. By the end of the story, she looked even more amazed.

"Wow." she whispered. "You saved us all."

I smiled and looked at her. "Well, I had some help." She smiled back.

"Thank you, Jack." she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I know you could tell I was kind of upset after Matt said that about my mom." She explained. "I know its just your job and all but it meant a lot to me how much you tried to cheer me up. My mom was the world to me and when she died from cancer..."

"I had fun cheering you up." I said to her trying to distract her again. "It's weird but...you're my only human friend I have. It's nice to have a friend other than a fairy, a guy who doesn't even talk, a scary russian guy, and a giant bunny." I said and a huge smile spread across her face.

"We're friends?!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh." I said and she kept on smiling. "I wouldn't go through this much effort if we weren't. So, I hope I can see you tomorrow."

She quickly nodded her head and I couldn't help but smile at her. Lily was really one of a kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much! You're all too kind :') I'm really glad you're all enjoying this so much! Anyway, I know that last chapter was kinda full of fluff. This story is gonna be fluffy for a while. But don't worry...it'll get serious *insert evil grin* I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! And sorry it took so long to update!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 6

"I really can't wait for winter break." Sara, my best friend, said to me as we were walking to school. It was lightly snowing out and I knew that meant Jack was near.

It's been a whole month of spending most of my weekends with Jack. I can't believe how wonderful its been. We would always meet up at the park and then we would embark on an adventure. Whether it be getting into an intense snowball fight with the girls in my dance class or making Jack taste the various flavors of Starbucks coffee, I would have the time of my life. It was so much fun, I would actually dread going to school. I just wanted to spend my free time with him.

"Me neither." I said to her as we neared the school.

"We need to hang out during it." she said and I nodded. "I felt like I haven't hung out with you in a while. Ever since you and Matt broke up, it's been hard to get in contact with either of you!"

"I know." I sighed as we entered the school. Me, Matt, and Sara were friends since elementary school and we've always done everything together. "I knew dating him would just mess up our group."

Sara put her arm around me. "Don't blame yourself. If Matt wasn't a jerk, than at least maybe you guys could have stayed friends." I looked up at her and smiled. I always thought Sara was the prettiest girl I knew. She had big blue eyes and she had short black hair. I was shocked when Matt asked me out instead of her. She just seemed like a better choice. "And the one time I did hang out with that idiot after the death of your relationship, he invited Veronica. Like, I don't wanna be anywhere near that skankbag. I don't want it to rub off on me." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Well, I promise we'll hang out soon." I said as I got to my first period class. "And hey, maybe one day all three of us can hang out again. Like the old days!" I'm not sure if that day will actually ever come though. What Matt said about my mom...it was unforgivable.

We both waved bye and I walked into my room and took my seat in the front of the class. I had calculus first period. I was actually doing really good in this class. Math was usually my weakest subject but I found it so easy this year.

"Hey Lily?" I heard someone to my left say. I looked over to see Tom sitting next to me. Tom and I haven't really talked since that day in the woods. I smiled at him.

"Hi Tom!" I said. "What's up?"

His eyes shifted to his desk and he started to fidget. "Well...I know you're really smart in this class and well...I'm not."

"I bet you're doing fine in this class!" I objected.

"I'm getting a 50 so far." he said quietly. "If I fail this class, my dad'll kill me. So I was wondering...if you could tutor me? I don't have a lot of money but I could pay you."

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I knew how hard it was to function with little money. "That's not needed! I'll tutor you for free!" He looked at me shocked.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. He gave me a huge smile and ran his hand through his brown hair. "Lily, you're a life saver. Can we maybe start tutoring on Saturday? The sooner the better."

I bit my lip. Usually I would wake up early to see Jack. But, Tom really needs me. I guess I could just hang out with Jack after work. "Sure." I said and his smile somehow got bigger. I doubt Jack will mind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"...so tomorrow I can't see you early." I told Jack as he was walking me home from school. I was so happy to see him waiting for me outside of my school. I guess he figured out the time I get out.

"Okay." he said. "It's nice you're tutoring your friend for free. I wouldn't do that."

I laughed and looked up at him. He really is so good-looking. I'm glad no other girl my age could see him. They would definitely steal him from me.

I blushed and turned my face away from him. Well, he isn't yours anyway Lily, I told myself. But I really wish he was. I realized recently that I had strong feelings for Jack. Well, what did I expect? He was so...perfect. He was nice, caring, funny and he seemed to really worry about me. I couldn't help how I felt. I sighed. I just wish he would feel the same. Which is insane. He's an immortal winter spirit. Why would he feel that way towards a regular teenage mortal?

"You okay?" he asked me and I looked back up at him with a smile.

"Yeah! Sorry just kind of tired." I said hoping he wouldn't notice I was lieing. We were in front of my house and I looked at him closely. He was the one who looked sad now. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. I just wanted to spend more time with you." he said and I tried my best to hide the blush I felt spread across my face.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" I asked as I got my keys out. "We can just hang out in my room and just chill out." I said, emphasizing the word chill and he chuckled.

"That would be great." he said as I opened the door. I led him to my room and he looked horrified. "Lily, I think your room exploded." I rolled my eyes and took off my jacked and shoes.

"Shush." I said and I went to my book shelf. I kept a few dvds here. "Hmmm what should we watch?" I pandered. One movie caught my eye and I quickly grabbed it. I spun around to face Jack. "Tadaa!" I said and he took the dvd from me.

"Jack Frost." he said and I could see he looked confused. "This is supposed to be me?" he asked and pointed to the picture of the claymation version of him.

"Yup!" I said and took it back from him and went over to my TV. I put the dvd in and grabbed the remote. "This is the movie that made me believe in you. So, I think it'll be cool to watch it with you." I sat on my bed and he slowly followed.

"I look like a complete dork in this." he said and I nudged him. I started the movie and we were both completely absorbed in it.

When it was over, I looked over at Jack. He looked...sad. "What's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Well, I felt bad for him, well me, I guess." he said. "He didn't get the girl in the end. I mean, he freaking took out an army of robot knight things and saved everyone's life and he got nothing in the end!"

"He knew she was safe and happy in the end." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Well that's just fine and dandy." he said and laid down on my bed. "But I still think he actually deserved the girl. I mean it's obvious he cared about her. He made sure she was safe and happy and even was willing to give up being immortal for her." I laid down next to him and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's just a movie." I said as I looked up at my white ceiling. "It's not like it's gonna actually happen."

"Yeah." he said quietly and I yawned. "Still, it was stupid. I would never dress like that." I heard him say as I started to drift off to sleep.

Jack's P.O.V

I slowly stroked Lily's hair while she was sleeping. She passed out a little while ago. Jeez, she's even pretty when she sleeps.

My feelings for Lily started to change a while ago. I think they started to get stronger the day I taught her how to ice skate. She looked so pretty gliding across the lake. I remember I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was just so...perfect. She was beautiful in every way. She treated everyone so well. Especially the little girls she worked with. I watched her a few times while she taught them ballet. She would make sure that they were all having fun and were happy the whole time. She even got some of them to believe in me. One day she took all of them out and we just had a huge snowball fight. She looked so happy that day. It even showed in her eyes.

"Jack," I remembered her saying that day as we were making snow angels. "You're kind of my best friend now. Is that weird? I mean I know we only known each other for a few weeks but, I feel like I can tell you everything."

If she only knew how happy that made me. She trusted me completely. Lily even told me about her father. She had never met him. When her mom was a senior in high school, she got pregnant a few weeks before she graduated. Her boyfriend, Lily's dad, left her right after that. I could never understand how someone could just abandon someone they care about.

"It's not weird." I said to her. "You're my best friend too." She gave me that huge smile and I felt something inside me melt.

She cared more about other people than she did herself. And the fact that she really appreciated me, not just the snow or cold weather I brought, but appreciated my company really just made her so wonderful. Maybe that's why I got so upset watching that Jack Frost movie. He didn't get the girl in the end. He did everything he could to protect her and she chose someone else in the end. I wish I could be a mortal again. Maybe then she would think of me as something more than a friend. I sighed. Oh well. At least I have her as a friend.

Lily stirred slightly in her sleep and turned around and hugged me. I tensed up for a moment. What should I do? Should I move her? But that could wake her up and it's really cute to see her like this. I slipped my arm around her waist and nuzzled my forehead against her head. "I'm really falling for you Lily..." I whispered.

"Jack." I heard her say and I tensed up again. Oh no. Did she hear me? I waited for her to say something else, but it never came. I let out a sigh of relief. She was just sleeping. I smile spread across my face. She was dreaming of me. If only Sandman was here. I could use some of his sand to see exactly what she was dreaming of.

"What exactly are you doing there mate?" I heard a familiar voice say and I groaned. Leave it to the Easter Bunny to ruin this moment. "Is that a shelia you're cuddling with?" I let go of Lily and sat up. He was leaning against her tv set and had a smirk on his face. "If only I had a camera to capture that precious moment."

"Go away you giant kangaroo." I muttered and got up. I heard Lily groan and I looked down to see her open her eyes.

"Jack, who are you talking to?" she asked and sat up. She gasped when she saw the Easter Bunny. "Oh my gosh...are you..."

"The Easter Bunny." he said and saluted her. "Hey mate, how old is that girlfriend of your's?"

"She's seventeen." I said and he smirked. I than realized exactly what he said and blushed. "She's not my girlfriend!" Lily jumped up out of her bed and walked over to the Easter Bunny.

"Wow. Jack wasn't exaggerating when he said you were tall." she said. He was towering over her. "This is so awesome to meet you! Easter is my favorite holiday!" His ears perked up and smiled at her.

"Really? Usually the ankle biters love Christmas the most." he said and she laughed.

"Well I always saw Easter as a new beginning." she said and he smiled even more. He looked over at me.

"I like you're girlfriend Jack." he said and I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to cause we have Guardian business to take care of." he said. "Trust me mate, I didn't want to come but it was down to me and Tooth and she pulled the whole "I have too much work to do. I'm not lucky enough to work once a night" stuff." he said and rolled his eyes. Lily giggled and I was still glaring at him. He stomped his foot on the ground and a hole appeared. "So say bye to...sorry shiela, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Lily." she said with a smile. She looked at me. "I hope you can come back soon." she said.

"I will." I said and looked down at the hole. I didn't particularly like travelling through them. They felt too small. Before I could even say bye, Bunnymund pushed me in the hole. Within a few minutes, I found myself in the North Pole. When me and Easter Bunny got of the hole, I felt like slapping him. "You didn't even let me say bye!" He rolled his eyes.

"You'll see her soon enough." he said.

"Who's her?" a sweet voice asked. We were in the official Guardian room. Tooth, North, and Sandy were all in the room looking at the giant globe. Their were many lights on it, more than usual. Tooth was staring at me with a smile.

"Jack's got a little girlfriend." Bunnymund said as he walked over to Santa. Tooth looked ecstatic.

"You have a girlfriend?" she squealed.

"No! She's just a friend." I said.

"We'll talk about Jack's girlfriend later." Santa said as he looked at the globe and I groaned. "Now, we talk about the problem."

"What problem?" I asked as I looked at the globe. "There seems to be a lot of kids believing."

"Well, yes." said Tooth as she flew over to the part of the globe labeled Australia. "But we lost a few kids here. We think Pitch is trying to get the children here to believe in him."

"Okay, so we'll go there and kick his butt like last time." I said. "That shouldn't take that long."

She laughed. "It seems like he wants to get back to his girlfriend." she said to Sandy and he nodded as hearts started to appear above his head.

"Jack," Santa said as he turned to look at me. "How old is girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's seventeen. Don't worry. I'm not interested in a little kid."

"So you admit it." said Bunnymund with a sly smile.

"No..I mean yeah...I mean ugh...I don't know." I said and ran a hand through my hair.

Tooth clapped her hands. "How sweet!"

"This is first time Guardian has ever fallen for a human." Santa said. "I want to meet her!"

"Me too!" said Tooth and a three appeared above Sandy's head.

"She's a sweet sheila." said Bunny. "She said she like Easter better than Christmas." Santa gasped at this and walked over to me.

"Tell me girlfriend's name." he said. "I have to make sure she is not on the naughty list."  
"Oh so a person has to be on the naughty list to like Easter better than Christmas?" Bunnymund said angrily.

"Yes. That is the only logical reason." said Santa. He looked at me again. "Name please."

"Lily Summers." I said reluctantly. He checked the list on his arm and frowned.

"She's not on naughty list." he said shocked.

"Ha!" said Bunnymund. "Knew she was a nice and smart girl."

"Lily Summers..." Tooth said faintly. "I think I remember her. She flossed!" I rolled my eyes.

"She isn't my girlfriend." I said and they all laughed.

"You shoulda seen Jack." Bunnymund said to them. "They were cuddling on her bed."

"Her bed!" Santa said. "That may put Jack on naughty list."

"Oh but how sweet is that! Can you picture Jack snuggling up with a girl?" Tooth asked Sandy and he shook his head.

"You guys do realize I'm still here." I said and they still chatted amongst themselves. I groaned. "Well, I'm going to go save those kids in Australia. See you guys later." I said and I heard them laughing and saying how sweet it was to see Jack in love. I wasn't in love

Not yet anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Thank you all again for your support. It is appreciated! So, I'm planning on this fanfiction to be somewhat long. Maybe around 20 chapters. Maybe more. But! I already have a sequel in mind. I'm not sure if I should write it but maybe as this story progresses you guys can maybe put your opinion in on whether or not I should write one. Okay! So back to the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! OH and I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday break.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 7

"Jack, were going to have to wait until nighttime." Tooth explained as we scope out a small town in Australia. We pinpointed where Pitch was by finding where most of the nightmares were taking and I were sitting in a park and it was just starting to get dark out. "It shouldn't be hard stopping him. He's not nearly as powerful as last time. We'll wait for North, Sandy, and Bunnymund to get back from trying to find him."

"Mhm" I said as I traced shapes into the dirt with my staff.

"You weren't even listening were u?" she laughed and I looked up at her and gave her a sheepish grin. Her and Baby Tooth, who was sitting on her shoulder, were smiling at me.

"Maybe." I said and looked up at the sky.

"You miss her." she said and I didn't say anything. "You don't need to be embarrassed Jack. I understand."

I rolled my eyes. How could she know? She's never liked a human before. But, I needed to talk to someone about it. She at least won't make fun of me. "I do miss her. I've gotten so use to seeing her everyday."

"Oh!" I heard her squeak and I looked at her. She had a huge smile on her face. "Baby Tooth!" I looked over at her confused. "Baby Tooth can help!" Baby Tooth nodded her head and chirped.

"How?" I asked.

"Write her a letter and she'll fly it to her!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her.

"You would be okay with flying all over the place?" I asked Baby Tooth and she nodded. "Well if you say so." I said and pressed my hands together and made a piece of paper and pen out of snow and ice.

"You could have just asked for a piece of paper." Tooth teased. I just shook my head and I started to write.

Lily's P.O.V

I looked down at my phone to make sure I wasn't running late. I was at Tom's house tutoring him for a few hours. It was a Friday night and I had plans with Sara.

"So, did you understand everything today?" I asked as I started to pack up my books.

"Yeah. I did. Thanks." he said as he rubbed his eyes. I looked at him more closely. His brown eyes had bags under them and his skin was pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he gave me a weak smile.

"I'm not so sure." he said and looked at me. He looked torn.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked and he bit his lip.

"I know we're not that close," he said as he looked me in the eyes. " I mean we've only been talking for a week now. But I have no one else to talk to about this. I can't tell my dad and you know how Matt and the rest of the guys are." he said and I nodded. Matt and his friends weren't the most sensitive of people.

"I won't tell anyone." I said. "Whatever it is. I swear I won't. I was taught to never tell other people's secrets." He let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm...confused." he said. I tilted my head.

"Confused?" I asked, not getting it. "Confused about what? I thought you said you understood the lesson."

Tom covered his face with his hands. "Confused...confused. You know..." It finally dawned on me what he was talking about.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Confused! I understand." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his hands and looked at me. He looked ashamed. I smiled at him. "I won't tell anyone. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. And don't feel bad about it. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

He smiled at me. "God Lily, you're too sweet." he said and I blushed. "I don't understand why Matt would do that to you." I shrugged.

"Matt is just a jerkface." I said and he laughed.

"I know we're not that close now." he said. "But I hope we can be."

"We will be!" I said and picked up my books. "You busy?"

"Um no." he said. "Why?"

"Sara and I are going to Starbucks. Do you want to come with us?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah! That'd be great! Thanks." he said and stood up. "I'll get a jacket and my car keys." I smiled and stood up and picked up the books I had. It should be good hanging out with him and Sara. It's been a while since I hung out with her and it should be fun getting to know Tom.

"But you still miss Jack." I sighed and looked down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It was great hanging out with you guys!" I said as I got out of Tom's car.

"It was!" Sara said and Tom nodded. "I feel an awesome friendship coming on." Sara said and ruffled Tom's head. They waved bye and I went inside my house. I dropped my purse on the kitchen counter and got a water bottle. I shuffled into my room and sat down on my bed.

I couldn't help it but I really wanted to see Jack. I really liked him and jeez I just wanted to hug him. I looked at me window. I tilted my head. Is something there? I got up and examined it. It looked like a little bird was sleeping on a letter. I bit my lip. What the...?

The bird looked up at me and I gasped and jumped back. It wasn't exactly a bird. It looked like a person too. It grabbed the letter and flew over to me. It chirped and handed me the letter. I slowly took it while never taking my eyes off of it. It smiled at me and I couldn't help but slightly smile back. I opened the letter and read it.

Lily,

Hey! It's me. Jack incase you couldn't guess. Well I'm in Australia and I don't know how long this mission thing is going to take. So Tooth gave me a great idea. She said that Baby Tooth, that cute little thing that gave you my letter, can fly you my letters. And if you want you can write me too. I mean if you want to...anyway I was just curious how you're doing. I mean I was use to seeing you everyday. So yeah I just wanted to see how you're doing. Oh wait...I already asked that. Hehe...woops. Well now that you probably think that I'm an idiot, I should stop this letter. I hope you write back.

Jack

By the time I was done reading the letter, I had a huge smile on my face. I looked over at Baby Tooth. "Thanks Baby Tooth." She chirped a bit and I went to where I put my books and tore out a piece of paper and I got a pen. I sat down on my bed and started to write.

_Jack_

_I'm really glad you wrote me. I missed you a lot. Like I said, you're like my best friend. I hope you can get back here soon. We need some more snow in this town. I've been doing okay. I hung out with some friends today. It was fun. I wish they could see you so we could all hang out. Sara would definitely think you're cute. No one could blame her though. _

I quickly crossed out that last part.

_So please kick some Pitch butt and hurry back. I miss you._

_Lily_

I handed the note to Baby Tooth. "Thank you again! You're so nice for doing this!" She smiled at me and flew out my window. I sighed and flopped down on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Lily,

So we beat Pitch. Not a shocker. I did most of the work by the way. We're just bringing some faith back to the kids here so I should be back soon. I know. I'm looking forward to seeing you too. But I wanna know what you've done for the past two weeks. I doubt you've been just sitting in your room and counting down the seconds til you see me again. So, yeah I still miss you a lot. I'll be back soon.  
Jack

I smiled as I finished reading the letter. I was in Tom's living room with him and Sara. Tom had a karaoke machine so, him and Sara were having a ball with that. I was watching them from the couch.

"Lily, come sing with us!" Tom said. "We're gonna sing Don't Stop Believing!"

"No thanks." I said as I looked over the letter again. "I don't sing."

"What are you reading?"I heard Sara say and I looked up at her. Tom and her were staring at me. "You got this dumb look on your face."

I put the letter behind mg back. "Like you should be talking." I joked. "It's nothing. It's just um some school work." She stared at me for a second before she jumped on top if me.

"Hey!" I yelled as a struggle under her. "What the heck?! Get off!"

"Lemme see that!" she exclaimed as she clawed at the letter. I heard Tom laughing as I fought back.

"Aha!" she yelled as she got the letter and jumped up "Tommy, read this with me." I jumped up and reached for it but they held it over my head as they read it. By the time I got it back, it was too late. They were both giving me sly smiles.

"So..."Tom said. "Who's this Jack?"

"And who's Pitch?"Sara asked. "And he's bringing faith to children? Is he like a traveling priest?"

"No." I said and rolled my eyes. "He's just a friend."

"But he misses you." Tom said.

"Friends can miss each other." I said.

"But why are you blushing?" he asked and I covered my face.

"Lily's in love with a priest!" Sara gasped and I groaned.

"He's not a priest!"I exclaimed. "And im not in love."

"But you like him." she said and I lowered my hands.

"Maybe...a little." I said and she squealed. "Is he cuter than Matt? I bet he is. Jack is just a cute name." Tom nodded his head in agreement.

"We need to meet him." he said and I bit my lip.

"Maybe one day." I said and sat back down on the couch.

"Well, you should write him back." Sara said as she picked up a microphone. "Me and Tom will sing a love song to set the mood." They laughed and I took out a piece of paper from my notebook.

Jacks P.O.V

Jack  
I'm glad you beat Pitch! I can't wait to see you. I doubt my life has been more exciting than your's. I've hung out with friends. Mostly Tom and Sara. I've told you about Sara before. She's my best friend. She's kind of crazy but I love her. Tom is the guy I've tutored. Me and him have gotten close in a short amount of time. He's pretty funny. You would like him. Him and Sara forcefully took the last note you wrote and read it. So now they want to meet you. And Sara thinks you're a priest. Don't ask. So I can't wait for you to get back!  
Lily

"Shes tutoring...a guy." I muttered . "And they've gotten really close..." My heart was doing a strange thing. It was beating fast and hard. I wasn't feeling angry exactly. I couldn't place a name on this feeling. All I knew was that I hated this Tom guy.

"Hey mate," Bunnymund said as he hopped next to me. We were visiting all the kids in the area and playing with them when Baby Tooth came with Lily's letter. I guess word got out about us being in the park because all the kids were here. "The kids want to see you for some reason."

"Not now kangaroo." I said and crumpled up the letter.

"I've said it before..." he said gravely and pointed a boomerang at me. "Never call me a kangaroo." I glared at him and three the crumpled up letter at him.

"Whatever." I said and walked away towards Sandy. He was entertaining a few kids with his sand. "Are we leaving soon?" I asked and he nodded. "Good. I need to pay that Tom a visit..."

"Jack!" North called from across the park. A few kids were rummaging through his sack of presents "I sense you thinking naughty things." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that really a surprise?" I asked and he gave me a stern look.

"You are a guardian. You must be good." he said.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed. "Can I please just go? I needed spread some winter back in the U.S."

"Ah! So you want to see girlfriend!" he said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Go!" he said. "Spend time with her." I smiled at him and flew off.

When I got into the town, I wasn't sure where to look first. Lily could be anywhere. "I'll go to her house and just wait for her there." I said to myself and headed there, leaving snow in my trail.

I can't believe she likes another guy, I thought to myself as I neared her house. I thought she actually could possibly...like me. Her letters that she sent me made it sound like it. She always said she missed me and even though she tried to cross it out in that one letter, I know she thinks I'm cute. But now she's gotten really close to Tom...perfect.

When I got to her house, I decided to check out her room. "It's not creepy..." I reassured myself as I looked into her window. I gasped. Lily and Tom, I assume, were sitting on her bed. I clenched my fists as I looked in closer. They were both laughing and trying to read some book. "Really? You're letting him on your bed? And does he have to be that close to you?" I fumed. "I can't just watch this." I took my staff and banged on the window leaving ice on it. I saw both of them jump and Lily walked over to the window. When she saw me, her face lit up.

"Tom," I heard her muffle voice say and she turned around. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but I assume she asked him to leave because he stood up and grabbed a book off her bed. The left the room and I walked to her front door and waited for them to walk out.

"Thanks again Lily." Tom said as the door opened. "You're a life saver."

"Oh it's no problem." she said with a smile. He hugged her and I swear I felt like hitting him. Since I couldn't physically do that, I decided to make a sheet of ice near Tom's feet. When he backed up and let go of Lily, he slipped on the ice and fell on his back. I broke out into hysterical laughter and Lily glared at me before she helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I didn't see that ice before. Guess I gotta be more careful huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. I hope you really aren't hurt. I'll see you in school tomorrow." she said and waved goodbye. When he was gone, she turned to me. "Why did you do that?" she asked and I shrugged. "I want a real answer. Tom didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh yeah he did nothing to me..." I muttered sarcastically. "I don't like him."

She put her hands on her hips. "You don't even know him! Be nice. He's a good friend." It was my turn to glare at her.

"I thought I was your best friend." I said. "And I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am! But Jack, you hurt Tom for no reason. You're being a jerk." she said.

"Really? I'm the jerk? I come all the way back here to see you and I see you laughing with another guy on your bed." I said getting louder and louder with each word. "All this time I couldn't stop thinking about you and here you are with another guy!"

She looked at me with a shocked expression. "Jack...are you jealous?" she whispered and I looked away from her. Was I jealous? Is that what I was feeling? I've never been jealous before...maybe I was. "Jack..are you?"

I blushed. "I don't know..." I felt Lily place a hand on my arm. I looked down at her.

"Jack, do you think I like Tom?" I asked.

"It makes sense." I said quietly. "He's human. People can see him and you can have a normal life with him." Lily stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What?!"

"Jack, Tom is gay." she said when she stopped laughing. I felt myself blush even more.

"Oh..."I said awkwardly. "Well, I'm a jerk."

Lily nodded and hugged me. I quickly hugged her back and buried my face in her hair. I have to tell her. I have to know how she feels. If she doesn't like me back I'll just have to deal with just being her friend. But if she does like me... "Lily...I know I'm not normal and I know I can't give you a normal life. But...I really like you." She looked up at me and her face was full of shock.

"You...really like me?" she asked and I nodded. There was a silence.

"It would make sense if you didn't like me back. I'm sorry I even brought it up-"

"I like you too." she interrupted quietly. Her face heated up. "A lot."

"You do?" I asked shocked. She nodded. I felt a huge smile spread across my face and without thinking I bent down and kissed her. It was just a quick kiss but I swear it was the best experience of my life. I looked at her to see if it was alright if I did that. She looked shocked but happy. "That was the first kiss I had in about 317 years." I said and she laughed.

"Jeez don't remind me how old you are." she laughed and nudged me. "But how was it?"

"Perfect." I said and ran my hand through her blonde curls and she blushed. "I'm sorry I hurt your friend."

She shook her head. "Don't let it happen again. It is cute though how jealous you got."

I stuck my tounge out at her. "Shut up." She giggled and stood on her tip toes to kiss me.


	9. Chapter 9

You guys are too awesome :) Thank you for all of your support! So I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :) I hope I'm not killing you with all of this fluff. It'll get more serious soon. So! I hope you enjoy chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 9

"Come on!" I said to Sara. "You know I can't sing." We were walking home from school. It was the last day before winter break and she was begging me to go caroling with her and Tom.

"Please Lily!" She exclaimed and gave me puppy dog eyes. "It'll be fun!"

I shook my head. "I hate singing. I'll seriously make your ears bleed if you hear my voice." She sighed and looked away from me.

"You're no fun." she said with a pout. "Fine. Don't get into the christmas spirit. Me and Tom will just go solo."

"I think that's a duet." I said jokingly and she glared at me. We were right in front of her house and she stormed towards her door.

"I hope you guys have a fun time." I said as she unlocked her door. She turned around to give me one last glare.

"Oh, we will you meany face." she said and I waved good-bye.

"Why won't you sing?" a familiar voice said behind me. I spun around and smiled.

"Hi Jack." I said and he kissed me on the cheek. "I can't sing."

"I bet you can." he said and grabbed my hand. We started to walk back to my house. I laughed.

"I really can't." I said and smiled at him. "Can you?"

"Well, my voice has been compared to an angel's a couple of times." he said and I laughed. "Honestly, I don't sing that much either. But I wanna hear you sing."

"Nope." I said.

"Come on. Me and you are dating now. You can sing in front of me. I bet you're just being modest." he said and I shook my head again. He nudged me. "Please? I'll sing with you!"

I blushed at the thought. I could never sing. I never had a sense of pitch. It would be so embarrassing to sing in front of him. "I don't know Jack..."

"You're gonna do it." he said as we neared my house. "Now what song can we sing?"

"I'm not singing." I said firmly and took my keys out of my purse. I quickly unlocked my door and went inside. "I'm home!" I called to my aunt Maggie. Jack and I walked over to my kitchen to see her standing there drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hello Lily." she said. "Don't forget to do your laundry."

"Will do." I said and went into my room. Jack looked at my bookshelf as I picked up some clothes. "What are you looking for?" I asked and he pulled out a large red book.

"This!" he said and waved the book around. "I saw you reading it a couple of times. Phantom, by Susan Kay. I assume it's about Phantom of the Opera?"

"Mhm." I said as I started to pick up my clothes again. "My mom loved the play and took me to see it once. After, she bought that book. It's my favorite." I said recalling that day. I was around ten and the story was just so beautiful. I remember crying like a baby in the end. "You should read it."

"I'll try." he said. "I'm not that big of a book person. But, I know the play. I snuck in there a few times. So, you know the music?"

I nodded as I quickly picked up the last shirt on the floor. "Why?"

"Let's sing that!" he said excitedly and I shook my head. "Come on! It'll be cute and stuff." I shook my head again.

"That's all I ask of you..." he started to sing and I laughed. "Come on...Say you'll share with me one love, one life time..."

"Jack," I protested. "I can't..." He gave me an eager smile and I sighed. "Turn my head with talk of summer time..." He stared at me for a second and I gave him a nervous smile. He broke out into hysterical laughter. "W-what?" I stammered.

"You weren't lying." he said in between laughter. "That was horrible!" I blushed and threw a sock at him.

"Jerk!" I said and he went over and hugged me.

"Sorry." he said after he stopped laughing. "That was just so funny."

"Why'd you want to sing anyway?" I asked as I buried my face in his chest.

"I'd thought it'd be cute." he said than sighed. "We got to talk about something." I pulled back from him.

"Jeez we've only been going out for a week and we're already having the talk." I joked and he gave me a small smile.

"I've been thinking." he said. "Since I'm immortal and all and can't age...I just want you to know...ugh I don't know what to say."

I put my finger over his lips. "I know what you're trying to say. You're worried about the future. Well, I'm not. Right now, I'm happy. We'll worry about the whole you'll never age thing later. I just want the time we have together to be happy." I said and he smiled.

"Okay." he said and sighed. "I was really nervous. I thought once you realized that...well you know...you wouldn't want to see me anymore. So, I was trying to be cute today to hopefully get you to want to stay with me."

I nuzzled his hair. "You're silly." I said with a smile. "But I'll be right back. Gotta wash these clothes."

Jack's P.O.V.

I watched as Lily walked out of the room with a small smile. That was really easy. I thought she'd be more upset over this. Well that's Lily. She's not predictable. I wandered back over to her bookshelf and found a picture album. I sat down on her bed and started to go through it. The first few pictures were with her and her mother. I smiled. Lily was so cute when she was a little kid. Whenever she was with her mom in a picture, she had a huge smile on her face. They looked a lot a like. The last picture I saw with her mom in it was when Lily looked about thirteen. Her hair was frizzy and her face was covered in freckles. I laughed out loud.

"My aunt thinks I'm going crazy." Lily said as she walked back in the room. "She hears me talking to myself. I guess that's one bad thing about people not being able to see you." She looked over at me and laughed. "Going through my things?"

"I forgot how cute you were when you were a kid." I told her as I turned the page. I looked up at her. "I guess this is when you were going through your teenage angst phase?" I asked and pointed to a picture. She sat down and laughed. She was with Sara and she looked well, different. Her usually curly hair was straightened and her eyes were covered in black make up. She wasn't smiling in any of these pictures.

"I was going through a rough time." she laughed and turned the page. Her, Sara, and Matt were all sitting next to a grave. "I can't believe its been three years..." she sighed. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Would you maybe want to visit her soon?" she asked quietly. I quickly nodded and I kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

"No problemo." I said and she looked up at me. I gasped. "Lily, your nose is bleeding!" She quickly felt under her nose and grimaced.

"Ew." she said and stood up and I followed her to the bathroom. "I never get nose bleeds."

"You feeling okay?" I asked her. She took some toilet paper and started to clean her nose.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just gross." she said and I started to help clean her face.

"I still think you look pretty." I said. "Even with blood pouring out of your face." She laughed and I smiled at her.

"I'm glad I have you." she said quietly as threw out her the used tissues.

"I'm sure you could have cleaned your face off yourself." I said to her and she laughed.

"Not cause of that." she giggled. "You really just make me so happy. You know exactly what to do and say just to make me laugh. I would never sing in front of anyone. Not even Sara. And I felt comfortable enough to sing in front of you. And...well I don't know." she said and gave me a hug. "I just like ya lots."

I smiled and hugged her back. "Sorry that was all corny." she laughed.

"I like corny." I said. "It makes me feel all warm."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Midterms have been draining me lol but I hope you like this chapter! And thank you all for the support! You're all the reason why I keep writing :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardian

Chapter 10

"Now stretch all the way up!" I said to all the girls in my class. We were all siting on the ground and I was trying to stretch them all out.

"Ms. Summers!" cried Molly, the youngest girl in my class. He red hair was tied back in a bun. "You said we would see Jack today!"

I stood up. "I said you all would see him if you would go through the stretches without talking." I corrected her. They never liked sitting still for a second. It would take me forever just to get them to stretch for a few minutes. "But, since you interrupted me I don't know if you should see him today..." Molly gasped and sat back down. I smiled slightly. "Okay! Good! Now do the butterfly stretch..." I felt a cool chill in the room. I jumped when I felt cold hands around my waist.

"Jack!" All the girls exclaimed and jumped up.

"No girls!" I said as they all rushed towards us. "We're not done yet!"

"Jack, can you make it snow?" asked Molly.

"I wanna make a snow angel!" Jennifer exclaimed and all the girls squealed in agreement.

"Hey, if it's all right with Ms. Summers," he laughed a little. "It's all right with me." All the girls looked up at me with big pleading eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Put your coats on. I don't want you all getting sick." I said and they all ran to the coat closet by the front door. I turned around to face Jack. "You know, you're going to be the reason the girls won't learn their dance."

"Me?" he asked with mocked shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I nudged him. "This'll be the last time I'll interrupt your class. They just looked so bored."

I glared at him. Jeez. "Thanks." He ruffled my hair and left the small dance studio with the girls. I walked to the window and watch them all play together. I smiled slightly. Little kids love him. I bet he would have been a great father...

I turned around back to the middle of the dance room and looked into the mirrors around me. I know Jack can never age. I know he can never have kids. I know one day he's going to have to eventually leave me. Why wouldn't he? While he's forever a teenager I'll be old and wrinkly one day. I sighed and took my hair down from the bun it was in. At least I have him now. I felt my body shiver when Jack came back in the room. "Hey Lily! They all want you to play with us." I smiled and grabbed my coat and went outside with him. It seemed a snowball fight had broken out.

"Whoever gets Lily first wins the game!" Jack said with an evil grin. I gasped and looked at him.

"You little jerk." I said and he smiled at me. I looked over to see all the girls in my class rush towards me. I let out a little shriek and started to run.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have a good night!" I said to Molly and her parents when they picked her up.

"You too Lily." said her mother. "Molly really enjoys these classes. She's always gushing on and on about how nice you are."  
I blushed slightly. "Molly is a joy to have." We said good night again and they left. Molly was the last one to leave. I turned around to see Jack looking at himself in the mirror. "You okay?"  
"Hm?" he said and looked at me. "Oh yeah! Sorry, was just thinking."

"About what?" I asked as I walked next to him.

"Well, there's only a few weeks left of winter here. I'll need to go away for a few months to bring winter into other places." he explained.

"Oh. Well okay. I guess you'll just have to survive without me for a little while." I teased and he smiled.

"I'll try." he said and hugged me. "I really don't want to go."

"I know you don't. You have to though. You'll be gone for just a few months. And we can write each other like last time you had to leave." I said and pulled back from him. He gasped.

"You're nose is bleeding again!" he exclaimed and I looked in the mirror and grimaced.

"Ew. Hey, can you grab me a tissue?" I asked and pointed to the closet. He hurried over and got them for me. I dabbed at the blood under my nose and then realizing the blood wasn't stopping, I just stuck the tissue up my nose. "Doesn't your girlfriend look pretty?" I joked.

"Yes." he said completely serious and I blushed. "Lily, this is like the fourth time you've gotten a nose bleed..."

"It's no big deal." I said. "It's just a nose bleed."

"What if I'm doing this to you?" he asked quietly and I tilted my head. "People always get sick because it's too cold out...what if this is because of me?"

"Jack, I'm fine. I doubt you are making me sick." I said. He still had this look of guilt on his face. "And if you were, it would just be cause of the cold air you like radiate off. It probably just dries out my nose." He looked even more guilty.

"I don't want to get you sick." he said quietly. "What if it's hypothermia?"  
I shook my head. "I'm not shivering constantly, tired, or have any sort of confusion or difficulty thinking."

"How do you know the symptoms?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"I looked it up." I confessed. "After a couple of nose bleeds, I was just curious if it was anything serious. But it wasn't. So no worries. If it'll make you feel better I'll wear extra layers around you."

He sighed. "I guess...I just want to make sure you're okay. I don't mean to hurt you...ugh." he groaned.

"I can deal with having a few nose bleeds." I said with a smile and poked his nose. "It's really not a big deal."

He sighed and smiled slightly. "If you say so. Wanna head home?"

I nodded and put on my coat. I held out my hand for him to hold. Jack just stared at it. "What?" I asked.

"I don't want to make you cold." he said and I grabbed his hand.

"Don't be silly. I think my hand will survive." I said and we left the dance studio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack's P.O.V.

I watched Lily as she was sleeping. I sighed. I can't believe she's getting sick because of me. I absently moved a curl from her face and she let out a little shiver. I groaned and got up off from her bed. If only there was a way for me to be human again. I asked the other guardians if it was even possible and they all said no. The Man in the Moon never did anything like that.

I sat down next to her bed and stared at her. I just wish I could do something...I sighed. Well maybe when I'm gone she'll get better. "Maybe she'll find a normal guy to be with..." I looked down at my staff. She'll leave me eventually. When she gets older, she'll realize I can't give her anything she'll want. She's going to want a family and want a normal life. I'm dreading the day that happens.

"Jack?" I heard her say quietly. I stood up and looked down at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare." she said quietly and I sat on her bed. "My mom was in it."

"What was it about?" I asked.

"It was nice at first." she said. "Me and her were just sitting in the living room drinking tea, she always liked tea, and we were talking about school I think. I looked at her and then her hair started to fall out...she looked so upset...then she started to get really thin...and she was crying..." she said and I could hear her voice starting to quiver and laid down next to her and hugged her. "She looked like she was dead..."

"It's okay Lily." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Jack? I was just curious if you know..." she said after a moment. "Is there anything after death? I was never really a believer in anything like that. Weird right?" she chuckled.

"Well...I don't know exactly what ." I said. "But there is something. Death brings them somewhere. He doesn't even know where I think."

"Death's a real person?" she asked.

"Yeah. I never met him but I've seen some of his reapers collecting souls. They bring them somewhere...sorry I don't know." I said.

"Thank you." she whispered. "I was always so nervous she was just gone...but I'm glad she's somewhere." She yawned. "Can you stay the night Jack?"

"Sure." I said and pulled the blanket around her.

"You don't want any blanket?" she asked and I shook my head. "You know...I don't mind the cold. "

"I know...I just don't want you to get even worse." I said and I could see her roll her eyes.

"You worry too much." she said and slowly fell asleep.

"Of course I worry..." I sighed. "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

I really need to thank all of you so much! All of the views, reviews, follows, and favorites really mean so much to me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) I know it has been taking me a while to update, but I'm working on another fanfiction and senior year is just all full of work. But I'll try to update as quickly as I possibly can!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 11

"Do you have to go?" I asked Jack as we were walking in the woods. "I mean I doubt the rest of the world really needs winter..." He chuckled.

"I thought you said you were okay with me going." he said.

"I know..." I sighed. "But you're leaving tomorrow and I guess I'm going to miss you."

"Jeez you just guess you'll miss me?" he asked and I chuckled. We finally got to our destination after a few more minutes. We were at the frozen lake. He sighed and sat by it. "If I wasn't a guardian I would stay here. But I have to bring joy to all the children in the world..." He looked down at his staff.

"I know. I know." I said and sat next to him. "It won't be so long. Just a few months. That's probably nothing for a guy that's been alive for over three hundred years."

He smiled at me. "Good point." He looked back at the lake and there was a short silence. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. I better make these moments last. My eyes sprang open when I heard him gasp. "Hey, this is really bad! I can't believe I never asked you this!" he gasped and I tilted my head in confusion. "When's your birthday?"

I laughed."Oh that's it? You got me nervous. My birthday is March 20th."

"March 20th." he said to himself. "Okay. Got it! I'll make sure I'll try to visit you that day."

I smiled at him. "Well, do you have a birthday? I mean, I guess you would but do you know it?" He shook his head.

"I don't remember when my real birthday is." he said. "I remember some of my human memories, mostly ones with my sister, but I don't remember when my birthday is. I think it was always cold out during my birthday..." he said.

"So...can I say December 21st is your birthday?" I asked and he laughed.

"Sure! Sounds like a good day to me. But, you didn't get me any presents for my birthday..." he said and wagged his finger at me. "Not that great of a girlfriend, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even celebrate your birthday. Next year I'll get you something." I said and soon after sneezed.

"You okay?" he asked concerned and looked at my face intently. "Are you sick?"

"No. I'm fine." I said. I looked down at my huge jacket, my fuzzy boots, and my gloves. "It would be physically impossible to get sick while wearing all of this. I'm fine. My nose hasn't even bled in days!"

"I'm glad. It was starting to get gross." he said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And it just proves you weren't getting me sick." I said. "So, everything is great." I stood up and I held out my hand for him to take. "Let's skate a bit. I have school tomorrow so I can't stay out too late." He rolled his eyes, took my hand, and sprang up.

"This is my last day here and you're more concerned about school." he said and put down his staff.

"It's not like I'm never going to see you again." I said and waited for him to make me skates. After he did, I quickly put them on and glided onto the ice. He started to skate next to me and we spent the next few moments in blissful silence.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was only seven by the time we stopped skating so I suggested we go to Starbucks. He quickly agreed with me and we made off to the nearest one. I guessed I got Jack hooked on it. He would always get a frappacino and when he got any type of coffee, he would be so jittery by the time he finished it. I guess going about 317 years without having any could do that to you.

When we got there,I ordered two hot chocolates while Jack stood next to me. A couple of the customers complained about a sudden chill and I smirked. After a few minutes, both hot chocolates were ready and we left. I usually held both of our drinks because most adults can't see Jack and would just see a floating cup. That probably wouldn't be good. We were about to head back to my house when I heard someone call my name. I smiled and turned around to see Tom and Sara. It faltered a little when I saw Matt and Veronica with them.

"Lily!" Sara said excitedly. "Whatcha up to?"

"I was about to head home actually." I said.

"Hang out with us for a bit!" Tom said and I shook my head. "Why?"

"Cause...I'm tired." I lied and I heard Jack chuckle.

"You're a horrible liar." Jack said and I ignored him.

"She has a date." Matt said and I looked at him shocked. "I know Lily is always on a diet. She would never get two hot chocolates for herself. And her great-aunt doesn't like hot chocolate." I couldn't help but feel a little surprised that Matt knew that much.

Sara gasped. "Is it that Jack guy?!" I blushed and she jumped up and down. "Oh! I knew it!'

"Can we please meet him?!" Tom begged. "I want to see if he's cute...enough for you!"

"Um...well actually it's his last day here." I said.

"Is he like, in the army or something?" asked Matt.

"Yeah! He's a marine!" I said quickly. "So me and him want some alone time." Sara and Tom pouted. Veronica rolled her heavily eyelined eyes.

"I really could care less." she said and walked into the Starbucks. Matt sighed and followed her.

"I really can't stand that slut." Sara said and Tom agreed. "This is the first and last time we're hanging out with them."

"Have fun on your date." Tom said and we said bye. Jack was quiet for most of the walk.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Matt knows a lot about you." he said.

"Well he should." I said. "We've known each other for a while. Don't be upset over that."

"Why are you always on a diet?" he asked. "You're like a twig."

I laughed. "Well, I want to be a professional ballerina. And sadly, you have to be extremely skinny to be one. Some people would even say I'm too big to be one."

"That's stupid." he said. "But, I want to know as much about you as he does."

"You do." I told him and smiled. "In fact, you know me better than anyone else." He smiled at me and we hurried up back to my house. We went straight to my room and I handed him the hot chocolate. We sat on my bed and sipped on our drinks.

"Sooooo" I said as I looked down at my hot chocolate. "I am really going to miss you." He laughed.

"I thought you said that you guess you would miss me." he teased and I leaned on him.

"You know I will." I sighed. "So when are you leaving?"

"I guess after I finish this." he said and looked down at his cup. "I'll write you everyday."

"I will too." I said with a smile. We both took our last sips and we put our cups on my nightstand. I quickly hugged him tight and he sighed. He moved back slightly and held out his empty hand. I looked at it in confusion. He smiled at me and soon he made a flower appear. I gasped and picked it up. It was a Lily made completely out of ice.

"It'll never melt." he said. "So, I guess it's something to remember me by."

I tore my eyes off of the flower and looked up at him. "I should give something to you!"

"No. It's okay. I still have your Phantom book." he said and I laughed.

"Jeez you had that for a while now." I said as he picked up his staff from my bed.

"I'm a slow reader." he said and kissed me. I quickly kissed him back. This will be the last kiss I get in a while. We eventually pulled apart and we smiled at each other.

"Bye." he said and headed towards my window and opened it.

"Bye." I said. He leapt out the window and I sighed and sat down on my bed. "Now what am I going to do?" I looked down at the flower and smiled. He'll be back in a few months. It'll be alright. I was still looking down at the flower when a droplet of blood fell on it.

"No!" I gasped and quickly wiped it off. I placed the flower down on my bed and got up and headed to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed when I saw the blood. I bit my lip. What's wrong with me?


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life is just busy. Thank you to everyone who viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited! I hope you like this chapter. And now the fluff might come to a halt for a little bit...hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 12

"Lily!" Sara exclaimed when she opened the Tom's front door. "I'm so glad you came!" She pulled me into his house and hugged me.

"Me too." I said with a smile. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into Tom's living room. By the way he was sprawled out on his couch, I could tell he was really tired. "Tom! Lily's here!"

"Lily!" he yawned and waved at me. I laughed.

"Why'd you ask me to come over if it looks like you're going to pass out any second?" I asked as I moved Tom's legs off the couch and sat down.

"Cause we love you!" Sara exclaimed.

"And we need someone to drive us to Taco Bell." Tom said. "I'm way too exhausted to drive and Sara doesn't even have her permit yet."

"I knew you guys were just using me." I laughed. "Okay, but I'm going to need to use your car obviously." I told Tom. I had my license but I never had the money to buy my own car. He jumped up and Sara put on her spring coat. It's been about a month since I've seen Jack and I missed him like crazy. We've been doing the letter thing but it just wasn't the same. I wanted to actually see him.

"Ima get the five dollar box." Sara said as she jumped in the passenger seat.

"I want that too!" Tom exclaimed as he laid down in the back.

"If you weren't gay we'd be perfect for each other." Sara joked and he laughed.

"Sit up Tom." I told him and he stuck his tongue out at me. "We can get in trouble!" I said and he rolled his eyes and sat up. I started to drive.

"How's your boyfriend?" Tom asked.

"Okay." I said. "I miss him."

"He's like a marine, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." I lied. I wished I could actually tell them, I thought to myself. They're both open minded but not that open minded. They'd just think I was crazy. "He'll be back in a few months."

"I wanna meet him!" Sara whined. "I'm your best friend and I never met the love of your life." I blushed. I guessed she noticed because she gasped. "Oh my God Lily! Do you love him?"

"Shush." I said as I pulled through the drive through.

"Tommy!" Sara yelled and stared at him. "Our little girl is in love!"

"I'm older than you." I said and I ordered their food. They kept quiet until we got the food and left.

"How long have you loved him?" asked Sara.

"How do you guys eat this junk?" I asked changing the subject.

"Because it taste like heaven." Tom said and I wrinkled my nose.

"No, it doesn't." I said.

"Lily just doesn't like it cause it gave her the runs once." Sara told Tom and I blushed.

"Sara! Shut up! You don't see me telling embarrassing stories about you!" I exclaimed while they both laughed. I sighed and turned on the radio. I love both of them but sometimes they can just be too much.

"Anyway," Sara said over the music. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" I asked innocently.

"How long have you loved him?" She asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, maybe for about a month now." I said as I pulled back into Tom's drive way. They both awed.

"That's sweet!" she said as she got out of the car. Tom smiled at me as he got his keys out and unlocked his front door.

"I'm glad you found a nice guy." Tom said as we walked in his house. At that moment, my vision got so blurred I could barely see in front of me and tripped over his carpet.

"You okay?" Asked Tom as he helped me up.

"Yeah..." I said and made my way to his couch to sit down. "Just...I don't know couldn't see for a second." I said and tried to laugh it off to ease my nerves. To be honest, I've fallen down a lot recently. I either just lose my vision for a minute or I just can't balance myself out. It was strange for me because I always had perfect balance and rarely fell. I started to feel a little light-headed.

"You sure you're okay Lily pad?" Sara asked and I nodded. "Oh! Lily! Your nose." I sighed. I got another nose bleed. "Did you hit it when you fell down?"

"I guess so." I lied and sighed. I had to tell my aunt about this.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You should have told me about this sooner Lily." my great-aunt Maggie scolded as we sat in out local doctor's waiting room. I sighed.

"I know." I said. "I just thought it was nothing. It can still be nothing. I probably just need to sleep more."

"If you slept anymore than you already did, you'd never be awake." She said and I rolled my eyes. A nurse walked into the room and called my name. My and aunt Maggie stood up and followed the nurse to the room.

After waiting a few more minutes, the Doctor Khan came in with a smile on her face. She was pretty. She had long black hair and tan skin.

"What seems to be the problem here?" she asked me.

"Well, I've had a lot of nose bleeds recently and then I started to lose balance and my eyes will get blurry and yeah..." I said feeling a little nervous. She nodded and made me stand up. She made me walk in a straight line, stand on one leg, make me answer questions like what I had to eat for breakfast and then examined my breasts.

"I'm going to recommend you see a specialist today at the hospital." She said and I felt my stomach drop. I guess she saw the worry on my face because she said she just wanted to make sure everything was all right and that nothing is probably wrong. She told us we should probably go today, just to get it over with. So, we left the doctor's to go to the hospital.

"It'll be fine." my aunt said as we drove. I looked out my window and wished Jack was with me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack's P.O.V.

Just a few more days, and I'll be able to see Lily. I wasn't able to see her on her birthday because North insisted that I stayed for the children because they desperately wanted snow. Lily wasn't upset that I missed it. So, I decided I would visit her on her favorite holiday, Easter. No one is gonna stop me this time. I can't wait to see her. I miss her so much.

It's going to be perfect, seeing her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Senior year is just really hectic at the moment. But here you go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the RIse of the Guardians

Chapter 13

I flew into town with a huge smile on my face. It was Easter and just as I promised Lily, I was here for the whole day to visit. She told me she would be in one of the local parks in the morning today because she would be doing an Easter egg hunt with all the girls in her dance class. They apparently loved Easter just as much as she did.

I quickly made my way to the park, my smile never faltering. I missed her so much. It was horrible being away from her for so long, even painful. I wasn't use to this. I guess this is just another side effect from being in love.

"I have to tell her that I love her today." I mumbled to myself as I entered the park. I've been dying to tell her but confessing my true feelings over a letter just didn't seem right to me. I saw a sign that directed me to the area that the Easter egg hunt was taking place and started to look for Lily. I couldn't find her. "That's weird..."

"Jack!" I heard a small voice say behind me. I turned around to see Molly, one of the girls Lily taught. "What are you doing here? It's spring time!"

"Hey Molly." I said with a smile on my face. "I'm here to see Lily. You know where she is." When I mentioned Lily, her face dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Lily isn't here." she said and looked down at the ground. "She doesn't teach us anymore."

"What?!" I gasped in complete shock. Lily would never just quit! She loved her job. "Why did she do that?"

"I dunno." she sighed. "She just told us one day that she couldn't teach anymore. Now we have this mean old lady teaching us. I was hoping Lily would still do the Easter egg hunt with us but she didn't show up."

A sickening feeling started to make its way through me. Lily would never do this. Something must have happened. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Can you please tell her that we all want her back?" she asked me with pleading eyes.

"Of course! Don't worry. I'll fix everything." I reassured her and left the park. Hopefully Lily was home. I only had a day here and I didn't want to waste it just looking for her. I hurried over to her house, dread filling me more and more with each step. When I finally did get to her house, Sara and Tom were leaving it.

"What's Lily's problem today?" Sara said to Tom as they walked pass me. "She was such a grouch!"

"Yeah! I can't believe she told us to leave her alone. That's the last time we surprise her with a visit." Tom said. That's when I knew something horrible had happened. Lily wouldn't be mean to her friends. I hurried over to Lily's window. I saw her sitting on her bed, just staring at the ground. I knocked on her window and she slowly looked up. With a sigh, she got up and opened the window. I hopped in and looked her over. She didn't look like herself. Her hair was frizzed out and her clothes were sloppy. And if it was even possible she looked paler than usual. The thing that worried me the most were her eyes. They looked completely dead.

"Lily?" I said . "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think somethings wrong?" she asked in a monotone voice. I winced.

"I know something's wrong." I said. "You look miserable. What happened?"

She sighed. "A lot."

"Like what?" I asked her getting impatient. She walked back over to her bed and sat down.

"I've had a revelation." she said.

"About...?" I asked.

"My life." she said. She sighed again. "I'm getting no where in it. I've worked at the same crappy little dance studio for years, I really only have like two friends and I'm dating a guy that no one can see."

"Oh..." I said. I was at a loss for words. She was upset about me.

"I want to change that. All of that." she said and looked at me straight in the eyes. "I don't want to see you anymore." I felt my heart stop. I opened my mouth but no words came out. "Did you really think that I would stay with you for all of my life? You can't give me anything. I won't be able to get married, have kids, and grow old with anyone."

"I...I thought you said you didn't care about it." I stammered trying to gain control over my voice again.

"Well, now I do." she said. "So you should leave. And stop writing and visiting me."

I shook my head. I refused to believe this. "We can work this out-"

"How? You can't change the fact that you're Jack Frost. Can you?" she asked and I looked down. I had asked North if anything like that would be possible after Lily and me watched that Jack Frost movie. He said he never heard of anything that could turn me into a human again. "I'm going to take your silence as a no. So, just go."

"No!" I yelled and kneeled in front of her. I grabbed her hands and brought them to my heart. "No! You can't do this! Lily, I love you! Please! We'll figure something out! Just please!" I begged her. She looked away from me for a moment. When she returned her gaze to me, I saw no emotions in her eyes.

"I don't love you." she said quietly. "I never will." Her words were like a blow to the face. I slowly dropped her hands and stood up. "And take that flower too." She pointed over to the nightstand. The lily I made out of ice was there. I walked over to it and placed my hand over it. With a quick wave, it melted. I turned to look at her.

"Lily..." I whispered.

"Jack, just go. You're just making this harder for yourself." she said coldly. I turned away and walked over to the window.

"Goodbye." I said and flew out of her window. When I left her room, I let the cold tears fall from my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Thank you for all of the support you guys have been giving me :) It's very much appreciated :) So here's just a short chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! The next one will have Lily's P.O.V. in it so that should be interesting!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 14

Jack's P.O.V.

"Go give him some cookies." I heard North say quietly to an elf outside of his office. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Yeah, like cookies would cheer me up right now, I thought to myself. A little elf barged in the room and walked over towards me. I was sitting in the corner, not really staring at anything. He stopped in front of me and shoved the plate in my face. "I don't want any." I said coldly. He frowned at me and shoved them in my face again. "Seriously, I don't want it. Go away." He didn't. I sighed from aggravation and picked up my staff and froze him. He fell to the ground and dropped the plate of cookies. I sighed and got up and left the room. North and Tooth were standing next to the door.

"Hi Jack!" Tooth said with a smile. I nodded at her and started to walk pass them. They followed after.

"So, did the young guardian enjoy the yummy cookies?" North asked.

"I didn't want them." I told him.

"I told you he wouldn't eat them." I heard Tooth whisper to North from behind me.

"It was better than you're plan." North said. "You wanted to teach him about teeth."

I rolled my eyes and increased my pace. I wasn't sure where I was going but I didn't want to be near them. I just wanted to be by myself. Ever since Lily brutally dumped me, I haven't left the North pole. I had no desire to do anything else. I know I was supposed to be spreading winter fun elsewhere, but I just couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Jack!" Tooth said as she caught up to me. "We all really need to have a talk.

"I'd rather not." I told her.

"The Man in the Moon is getting upset with you." she said and I shrugged.

"Are you saying you don't care what Man in Moon is feeling?" Santa asked, astonished.

"Yup." I said.

"Man in Moon granted you the gift of being guardian! You should appreciate what he did for you." he said.

"I wish he didn't. And why should I appreciate him?" I muttered. "He can't even make me a human."

"That's because your human life has ended a while ago Jack." Tooth explained.

"Whatever." I said and turned a corner. I was in the room with the huge globe in it. I stood in front of it and sighed. Everything was so much simpler seventeen years ago.

"Jack, we asked someone special to come talk to you." Tooth said to me. "Bunnymund and Sandy both went out to get her."

"Her?" I asked, not really all that curious.

"Love." North said and I groaned.

"Ugh, not her!" I moaned.

"Don't sound too excited Jack." I heard a voice say behind us. We turned around to see Bunnymund and Sandy standing next to a girl. She was a little bit shorter than me with short red hair. She was wearing a long spring dress that was a light shade of pink. In fact, even her skin had a pink tint to it. She would have been really pretty if it wasn't for her loud personality. "So, why did you guys make poor bunny face and golden boy go all the way up to my castle? They made me go down this tiny rabbit hole. It got my dress dirty."

"Sorry about that, mate." Bunnymund said. "But we brought you here so you could have a talk with Jack."

"I don't want to talk to her." I said.

"Please?" Tooth asked. "Maybe she can help."

"I doubt it." I mumbled.

"Stop playing hard to get Jack." She joked and winked at me. "Well, everyone leave so we can chat. Shoo!" She said and gestured for them to leave. Sandy rolled his eyes and they left.

"Look Love, I really don't want to talk to you." I said.

"Why don't you like me Jack?" She asked. "I think I'm a pretty likeable person. Dare I say even loveable?" She laughed at her own joke. " Ever since you met me you always seemed to dislike me."

"Well one, you are so obnoxious." I told her and she glared at me. "And two, I see what you do to people."

"I don't do anything wrong." She said. "I give people the opportunity to love. It's their choice on what they do with it."

"Sure." I said.

"So, Lily dumped you and you're mad at me?" She asked. I glared at her and she chuckled. "Look, you two were perfect. I picked her out for you. You guys are practically soul mates."

"And that's why we aren't together anymore?" I said.

"I didn't cause the break up." she said. "Something must have happened to Lily."

"She just doesn't love me." I said quietly and she rolled her eyes.

"Please. She adores you. Trust me, I know." she said. "Ever since she was a little kid she's had a crush on you."

"Then why did she do this to me?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" she asked. "What's the worse thing that could happen?"

I thought about this for a moment. I guess she had a point.

"But Jack," she said. "Bunny face asked me an insane question. He asked if I could take the love you feel for Lily away. I guess he assumes without that love you'll be able to do your guardian duties again."

"Could...could you do that" I asked.

"No. That's not my job. I guess that's more in Hate's department." she said and rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm obnoxious, Hate would drive you crazy. Anywhos, if you had the chance, would you want to lose your love for her?"

I thought about this for a moment. Yeah, I was hurting now but when I was with her, I never felt happier. I wouldn't want to lose those moments. Ever. "No." I told her and she smiled.

"Than you really love her." she said. "So, I think you should see Lily A.S.A.P." She waved to me. "So now that we got all of this settled I'll be on my way. I have to make sure my little cupids are doing an okay job without me. Oh bunny face!" She called. Bunnymund walked into the room.

"Do you really need to call me that?" he asked.

"Yuppers!" She said. "It's time to take me home."

"Did you both um...figure something out?" he asked and we both nodded. "All right. Good." He tapped the floor with his foot and held out his hand towards Love. She took it and they both jumped down his rabbit hole. I sighed.

"Okay Jack," I told myself as I headed out of Santa's workshop. "You can do this. All you have to do is talk to her. Just ask her why she's feeling like this. Don't leave until you get a real answer. That can't be too hard...Love herself even said that Lily still has feelings for me. It'll be okay." I said trying to reassure myself. For some reason, it wasn't working. When I left the workshop, I breathed in the cold air around me. It did little to calm my nerves. "Love better have been right." I said and with that, I left to talk to Lily.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I've been able to update a lot quicker than usual! I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story and I'm so happy you 're all enjoying this! Now, here's chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 15

Lily's P.O.V.

_I was in a room. The walls were painted this light shade of green that was not appealing to the eye. I was sitting down next to a hospital bed. How did I get here? I looked down at the bed to see my mom sleeping in it. I gasped and reached out to her. "Mom?"_

_She opened here eyes when I placed my hand on her arm. She smiled at me. "Lily!"_

_"Oh mom!" I cried and threw my arms around her small frame. "I missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too." she said lovingly and I pulled back to get a better look at her. She looked beautiful. Her thick blonde hair framed her face perfectly and her green eyes shone. "Lily, you look tired. Have you've been sleeping lately?"_

_I chuckled. My mom always did worry about my sleeping habits. "Not really. I've been having nightmares."_

_"Do these nightmares scare you that badly?" she asked._

_"They terrify me." I whispered and looked down. _

_"Why?" she asked. _

_"They're about you..." I explained. "About the way you looked when you were sick."_

_"How did I look?" she asked. I looked up at her._

_"You're hair started to fall out...and you got so thin. You were like a walking skeleton." I said. _

_"A walking skeleton?" she said in a strange voice. Her eyes took on an eery glow. "What an interesting idea..."_

_"M-mom?" I stammered as a few locks of hair fell from her head. "What's happening to you?!"_

_"The same thing that's happening to you." she said. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up a mirror. She gave it to me and I slowly looked at my reflection. I let out a startled cry. My hair was gone! And I was growing sickly thin. _

_"Make it stop!" I screamed. I threw the mirror across the room and looked over to where my mom was. She was gone. In her place was something out of a horrible horror movie. She looked dead. She had lost some of her skin and I could see right to the bone. Where there was skin, it was sagging and slowly falling off. I shrieked and jumped away from the bed. It slowly got out of the bed and started to walk its way over to me. "Stay back!"_

_"Oh, don't you want a hug from mommy?" it asked as its eyes turned a startling shade of yellow. I screamed when one of its hands wrapped around my throat._

"Stop!" I shrieked and jumped up in my bed. I panted, trying to catch my breath. I had another nightmare. I looked around my room. I saw something move near my closet. "Pitch, get out of my house." A pair of yellow eyes met mine.

"But I was just starting to have fun." he said and I saw his razor sharp teeth grin in the darkness. I sighed. Pitch started to bother me the night after I broke up with Jack. I guess he could sense my fear and just couldn't stay away.

"Well, I wasn't." I said. "I know this is your job and all but can you please not make my nightmares about my mom? "

"But that's what you fear the most." he said. "And the more fear you feel, the better I feel."

"Well you must feel great." I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. Honestly, I didn't hate Pitch. He was chosen to do this. And it's an important job. Without fear, no one would ever gain the courage they need to overcome anything. So, even though he's a jerk for enjoying his job this much, I couldn't muster up any hatred.

"I feel perfect." he said. "Very well rested."

"You're so funny." I said sarcastically. "You might as well go now. I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"Fine. You're boring when you're not sleeping anyway." he said. "See you tomorrow night." he said and disappeared into the shadows.

"Can't wait for that." I sighed and stood up. I walked over to my small lamp and turned it on. I sat down on my bed and sighed. How did my life get like this? I went from being blissfully happy to having late night conversations with fear himself. I didn't know how much longer I could take this anymore.

"Well, hopefully you won't have to worry about this much longer." I said grimly to myself. I let out a gasp when I heard knocking on my window. I slowly got up and looked to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me. Jack! Oh no, I thought to myself. What is he doing here? I thought he wouldn't want to see me again. I quickly tried to gain control over my emotions. Just act cold and distant, I told myself. I opened the window and let him in.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked at me and my heart broke. He looked so sad.

"I wanted to know the real reason why you don't want to see me anymore." he said.

"I told you. I want a normal life." I said and hoped he wouldn't catch my lie.

"How did you get to this revelation?" he asked. I bit my lip. Crap. Why does he have to ask so many questions?

"I um...met a guy in school." I made up quickly. He looked at me closely. "I like him. He could give me a nor-"

"Please, Lily." he said quietly. "I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me the truth. I haven't been able to function since you left me. I've just been moping around North's workshop. I haven't smiled since that day."

I looked away from him. This was killing me. This wasn't suppose to have happened. He should of just moved on. "Look Jack, I just outgrew you."

"How?!" he yelled and I jumped. "Lily I love you so much! And I know you cared about me too. You can't just go from loving to hating someone in a matter of two months! Please Lily." he begged and I felt my lip quiver. "I need you. Please just tell me what to do to keep you. I can't live without you." That was my breaking point. I fell to the ground, a sobbing mess. "Lily? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. He knelt next to me and started to pet my frizzy hair.

"You'll have to." I sobbed. "You'll have to live without me. Even if I didn't b-break up with you, you would have to live without me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I'm going to d-die one day." I stammered.

"One day. But that's not going to happen anytime soon." he said and I shook my head.

"Six months to a year." I whispered. He was silent for a moment.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I'll be dead within a year." I said and looked up at him. His face was completely blank. I sighed. "My aunt took me to a doctor. They did all these weird tests on me. They told my aunt first. She was crying when she told me. I have a brain tumor. It started out in my nose and spread." I explained while trying to control my emotions. "They can't do anything about it. It went untreated for too long." Jack was still silent. "I didn't want you to be hurt. I just wanted to make sure you were happy in the long run. So, I got the idea that if I broke up with you, you would hate me. You wouldn't care or even know about my death. You would go on living life like I had never been in it."

"That was the worse idea ever." he said. "How could you think that I wouldn't care? I thought you hated me. I never felt that horrible in my whole life..."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I...I just wanted to protect you." I said and tried to wipe away some of my tears. "And that didn't work out."

"I...I'll figure out something." he said after a long moment of silence. "I'll fix this."

"How?" I asked him.

I could tell by the expression on his face that he was already thinking about ways to prevent my death. "There has to be some way to prevent a death. I won't let anything happen to you. I refuse to lose you." He pulled me close to him and hugged me.

I smiled a little. I knew he wouldn't be able to, but it was just so nice to have him near me again. "I love you Jack." He hugged me closer.

"I love you too Lily." he said. "And I swear I won't rest until you're okay again."


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! I'm taking the advice from one of my reviewers and writing the author note in italics so it's less confusing :p Anyway, thank you everyone for the support you all have been giving me! You guys are my inspiration :) Wow that sounded corny lol so I'm just gonna shut up now. Enjoy! By the way, I bought Rotg on dvd the other day. I already watched it like five times lol. I'm obsessed._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 16

Lily's P.O.V.

I made Jack stay with me that night. I needed someone to keep me company and just try to distract from what was going on in my life. I turned the tv on lowly in the background but me and Jack were barely paying any attention to it. We were sitting on my bed and just talking. I got a little self conscious when I noticed he was staring intently at my face. I know I haven't been looking my best lately. But, who could blame me?

"Sorry I look like a mess." I said to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you were just kinda staring at my face." I said and let out a nervous laugh. "I haven't really been sleeping lately."

"I didn't mean to stare." he said with a faint smile. "I just haven't seen you for so long...I couldn't help but stare at the prettiest girl around." I felt my face hit up and I smiled. "But, you haven't been sleeping?"

"No. Pitch has paid me a lot of visits." I said with a grimace. To my surprise, Jack looked furious.

"Pitch? He's been here?" he asked and I nodded. "The next time he bothers you I swear I'll..."

"It's okay Jack." I said. "A few nightmares won't kill me." Jack faced dropped a little. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bring up the whole...dying thing."

"So, what have you been doing without me?" He asked. I was grateful that he changed the subject.

"Nothing." I said. "I kind of have been just trapped in my room. Didn't really feel like doing much. I was trying to avoid Sara and Tom but of course they just had to make a surprise visit." I sighed. "I didn't tell them about my...situation. I just kind of wanted everyone to leave me alone for a bit."

He nodded. "I understand. But you don't need to worry anymore. I'm here." I smiled and for the first time in two months, I kissed him. I really didn't know how I survived without this for so long. I pulled back.

"Jack, can you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"You think I would have actually left?" he said. "Of course I'm staying. I'm staying until I found out how to fix all of this." I smiled and then yawned. "But you should sleep. You look exhausted."

I nodded and laid down. He pulled the covers over me and tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and laid down next to me. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Sara." I said. Jack had woken me up at one today. I guess I really did need more sleep. At around 1:30 I decided to call Sara and Tom. I had to tell them what was going on with me. They deserved to know. "I was wondering if you and Tom wanted to come over today. I need to tell you both something."

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"Um well...kind of." I said. She was silent for a minute.

"Okay. Me and time will be over in fifteen." she said finally.

"All right. See ya." I said and hung up. I walked over to my bed and sat down next to Jack. "I'm scared to tell them."

"It'll be okay." he reassured me. "They're your friends. They'll make you feel better."

"I hope so." I said and sprang up from my bed. "Now, I'm gonna try to get these knots out of my hair." I went over to my desk and pulled out the comb. I went over to my mirror and started to try to fix my pathetic excuse for hair. Sadly, by the time I was finished with my hair, they were here. I looked over at Jack.

"Don't be nervous." he said. I took in a deep breath and went to answer my front door. They were both there and they looked as nervous as I was.

"Hey guys." I said and let them inside. "Um...want to come to my room?" They both nodded and walked to my bedroom. Jack was now standing by the window but they didn't notice him. They both sat on my bed and stared at me, waiting for me to say something. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"What's going on Lily?" Sara finally asked. I took in a deep breath.

"Okay, so I guess you guys have realized I haven't been myself recently." I said.

"You've been a major pooface." Tom said and I laughed.

"Yeah. I guess that's the right word for it." I said.

"What is going on?" Sara said again.

"I'm...I'm sick." I said.

"Well then take medicine or something." Sara said.

"Not that kind of sick." I said quietly. They both shared a look and then looked back at me.

"What kind of sick?" Tom asked.

I looked over at Jack. "I have a brain tumor." Silence. Jack bit his lip and looked out the window. I slowly looked back at my friends.

"What...if this is a joke Lily I swear-" Sara started to say.

"It's not." I interrupted. "And...and I don't have much time left." More silence.

"How much time?" Tom asked quietly.

"About a year. Maybe less." I told him. He gasped and looked down. They looked pretty speechless so I decided to fill the awkward silence. "The doctors said it's too late for them to do anything..."

Sara jumped up. "They can't do anything?! They're just going to let you...let you..." She started to hysterically sob. I ran over and embraced her.

"Lilypad..." she sobbed. I patted her head. I looked over to see Tom silently crying. I swollowed back my own tears. "You have to be all right...without you...I don't know what I'll do."

"It'll be okay." I told her.

"No it won't..." Tom said. "Lily...if I lose you...I...you were the first person I ever trusted..." He covered his face with his hand and his shoulders started to shake violently. I closed my eyes and let a few tears fall.

Sara pulled back from the hug. "Me you and Tom are going to have a wonderful day at Starbucks tomorrow. But I think we should leave. Seeing us cry like this isn't helping you." She said and wiped a few tears from my face. I nodded and I hugged both of them. They both left my room and I slumped down on the floor. Jack walked over to me.

"I hate this." I whispered. "I'm making everyone I care about upset."

"Don't you dare blame yourself." he said. "This isn't your fault."

I sighed and looked up at him. "Then why do I feel so bad? I swear all I want to do now is sleep. But, when I fall asleep Pitch just comes here and gives me mini heart attacks every night. If this tumor doesn't kill me, he's going to scare me to death."

"Death..." he said quietly. His face lit up. "Death...that's it!" He said and knelt in front of me. "I'll talk to Death!"

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Yeah! I can find out where he lives. I'll talk to him." he said. "I'll convince him to spare you. This is going to work!"

I felt hope begin to blossom in me. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." he said. "No one can say no to me." He said and flashed me a smile. I smiled back. "I'll go now. And I'll be back before nighttime. I promise." He kissed me gently then stood up. "I love you Lily!"

"I love you too." I said and he left. I let out a sigh. Oh please, I thought to myself. Please let this work...

Jack's P.O.V.

I rushed back to the North pole. One of them had to know where Death lived. They had to. I barged into the front entrance and ran into North.

"Jack!" he said surprised. "You're back!"

"Not for long." I told him. "I need to know where Death is." He gave me a confused look.

"Death?" he asked. "Why you want to know where he is?"

"Lily." I said. "She's...dying."

North gasped and he looked at my sympathetically. "I'm very sorry Jack. But you don't know Death as well as I do. He is a bitter man. He won't just do whatever you ask."

"I have to try." I said. "I need to try." North sighed.

"He lives under the oldest tree in Romania." he told me. "In Dark Forest. " He took out one of his snow globes and shook it. "Do not go and get your hopes up."

"I won't." I said and jumped into the portal. "I know I'll be able to do this. I have to."

I looked around and saw a large weeping willow. I walked close to it to see a hole at the base of it. I held my breath and jumped in it. When I emerged on the other side, I felt myself grow colder than usual. Cold as...death. How fitting. I looked around. It was very...bare, simple even. The walls and grown were brown and roots were everywhere. Not what I expected I walked forward a little. "Where is he?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around. A tall man was in front of me. His entire body and face was covered by a black cloak. The only thing I could see was his red eyes. "You weren't there a second ago." I said

"Death always has a way of suprising people." He said in a surprisingly soft voice. "What do you want Jack Frost?"

"You know who I am?" I asked shocked.

"I know who everyone is." he said. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I...I need to ask you a favor." I said feeling nervous. He chuckled and pulled his hood down. He looked...normal. Not a skeleton or anything. He was pale and had black hair. I bet a lot of girls would have found him attractive even.

"Death doesn't give out favors." he said and walked pass me. I followed after him. "You might as well leave."

"You don't understand!" I exclaimed. Death approached a throne made completely out of wood and roots. He turned around and sat down. "I'll do anything."

"What can you possibly do for me?" he asked and leaned his head on his right hand.

"Anything you want." I said.

"I don't need anything from you." he said.

"Please!" I begged.

He rolled his eyes. "I really do hate when people beg. Please spare me! Please give me another chance blah blah blah." he sighed.

"I love someone." I said he looked at me strangely. "I love a girl and she's dying." He looked away from me. "If you can just...spare her...it's just one life. Will it really upset the balance? Just one life."

"...it would." he said. He snapped his fingers and a small reaper appeared. He was holding a large book. "I can't just spare anyone. When I first became Death, I wrote down every single name of every single person that would exist. Next to it, I wrote down the exact date and time they would die. I can't change it."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I tried before." he said and looked back up at me. "And it didn't work. It can't be done."

"Why?" I asked feeling all hope drain from me.

"The Moon wants it that way." he said and I could feel the hatred just radiate off from him. "He will never change his mind."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I practically begged him to let me spare a girl's life once...he wouldn't let me." he said bitterly. "I tried everything...but in the end...she still died."

"You tried to save a girl?" I said in shock. He laughed.

"You aren't the only one capable of love." he said and looked up. "That's why I hate him so. The Man in the Moon. He should of made sure we couldn't feel love. He should of saw that we would eventually grow too attached to mortals. "

"So...there's nothing I can do?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"Nothing that I know of." He said. "I can do one thing for you though. Do you wish to know exactly when she'll die? So it's not so much of a shock to you."

I felt completely empty inside. I could only nod.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Lily Summers." I replied. He opened up the book and found her name.

"In exactly six months from now." he said and I felt tears spring to my eyes. "I really do pity you young guardian. Maybe now you'll learn to close off your heart. Like I had to do." I sprinted out of the tree and called for the wind.

This can't be happening, I thought to myself. No! I promised I would do something! I promised I would fix this! I have to! If Death can't do it than only one other person can.

Tonight I would talk to the Moon.


	17. Chapter 17

_I love all of you so much! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They really did put a smile on my face! So, this fanfiction is slowly coming to an end:( Only a few more chapters left. But I'm still contemplating a sequel. I'll think about it some more! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 17

Lily's P.O.V.

I looked over at my alarm clock and sighed. It was midnight and Jack never came back.

"I hope nothing bad happened." I whispered and wrapped the blanket around me. I was laying in my bed and doing my best trying to not fall asleep. It wasn't really working out so well. My eyes would droop down ever once in a while. I can't fall asleep...I can't fall asleep...

I fell asleep.

_"Hello?" I called. I was in the woods near my house. It was dark out and I felt so cold. "Is anyone here?" I started to walk forward. I looked around and so that no one was near me. It was weird because I felt like someone was watching me. "Jack? Are you here?" No answer._

_I sighed and sat down. This isn't real...this is Pitch playing with you. "Pitch, you might as well come out. I know this is one of your nightmares!" Again no answer. I sighed and stood up. "Fine! Don't answer but you won't scare me this time!" I started to walk forward again. You are a brave person Lily, I kept on telling myself. This won't scare you. This is just a dream. Nothing to worry about. It's not even that scary-_

_My thought was cut off when I saw a huge hole right in front of me. I crept towards it, nervous to see what was inside. I gasped. There was an open coffin in it! Nothing was in it. I slowly started to inch away from it., trying my best to keep my gaze away from it. I let out a small cry when my back bumped into something. I didn't dare turn around. _

_"What's the matter Lily?" Pitch asked. "Are you afraid?"  
I shook my head. "I"m not afraid of you."_

_"That might be true." He said and put both of his hands on my shoulders. I shuddered. "But you are afraid of death." I bit my lip and looked back at the hole. I gasped when I saw there was a tombstone next to it. Only two words were written on it. Lily Summers. _

_I shrieked and tried to break from his grasp, but he was too strong. He pushed me forward and I ended up falling right into the coffin. I looked up to see Pitch standing over me. "Rest in peace, Lily." He said and closed the coffin. I scratched at the lid but it wouldn't open! Oh no, I was going to be berried alive! I'm going to die! Please no! I want to live! Please don't let me die! _

"Jack!" I screamed and I woke up in my bed, panting. I slowly sat up. I saw Pitch by my closet again. He was smiling.

"The fear you feel is so delightful." he said.

"Get out of my room." I growled and he laughed. "Pitch, Jack will be here any minute and when he gets here-"

"I doubt he's coming back." he said. "Me and Death are...dear old friends. I know he isn't going to help Jack. He always has to follow by the rules."

"So, why wouldn't Jack come back." I asked him.

"Because, you are going to die, my dear. Why would he come back to a person with a fastly approaching expiration date?" he asked and I felt a twinge of fear start to bottle up in me. What if he's right? Pitch laughed. "So, that frightens you? The fact that Jack might just leave you alone? How interesting."

"I swear if you make me have a nightmare about that..." I said and he laughed at me again.

"Or you'll what?" he asked and I stayed silent. "That's what I thought. I'm glad I never once felt love. Look how weak it makes you."

I glared at him. "I'm the weak one? Your whole life depends on if kids believe in you. And let me just tell you, you're doing a crappy job on that. Even the five-year olds that I teach don't believe in you!" He glared at me and I glared back. "Seriously, what are you going to do when I'm not around? Looks like I'm the only one at the moment that believes in you."

"Others do believe!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, why don't you bother them for a change?" I asked.

"Because, you have so much to fear in your life." he said. "I'm just drawn to such raw emotions."

"You're annoying." I mumbled. "If you weren't this annoying, I think I might be actually able to tolerate you." I saw his eyes roll.

"Can you fall back asleep so I can have some more fun?" he asked. I flipped him off and he placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. "Hate doesn't suit you well, my dear. I think fear looks a lot better on you. Well, since you're beginning to bore me, I'll leave." He walked back into the shadows and was gone. I sighed in relief. I stood up. I looked back at my clock and saw that I was only asleep for an hour. I groaned. What if Jack doesn't come back? I jumped a little when I heard a knock on my window.

"Jack's back!" I exclaimed. I ran over to the window and gasped. That wasn't Jack. It was Matt. I opened the window. "What are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?"

"Yeah I know." he said. "Can I come in for a sec?" I bit my lip and nodded. He came into my room and I got a better look at him. He looked...sad. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and his head was covered by a hoodie. I couldn't keep eye contact with him though. He kept on shifting his gaze.

"What do yo want?" I asked.

"Remember when you would sneak out of your window at night and meet up with me at my house? " he asked and I smiled a little. I would do that during my angsty phase. "That was fun...the good old days, right?"

"Matt, can you please just tell me why you're here?" I asked and he sighed and finally met my gaze.

"Sara...Sara told me about you." he said .

"Oh." was all I could say.

"So, it's true. You're...you're..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Dying." I said for him. He swallowed. "Yeah, it's true. Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" he asked sounding slightly angry. "Lily, you were my first best friend and girlfriend. You were the first person I loved and you're asking my why I care?"

I was taken aback by this. Matt...still cared about me? "I'm sorry Matt." He groaned and shook his head.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I just...I just don't understand how this could happen...you just turned eighteen..."

"I know." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not too happy about it either."

"There's nothing anyone can do?" he asked and I nodded. "Is it because of money? If you need help I can always pay for it..." I smiled at him.

"No. No amount of money could help." I said and my smile faded. "It's going to happen...I'm going to die." He cursed and pulled his hood even lower over his face. "Thank you though...thank you for caring."

He rushed forward and hugged me. I just stood there for a minute in shock.

"Lily, I don't know how I can deal with you not being in the world. Just knowing you were there made me feel better." he said in a shaky voice. To my shock, Matt was crying. I slowly hugged him back. "I...I'm sorry. I should have treated you better. It was all my fault. Everything was."

"Matt, it's okay now. That doesn't matter." I said trying to comfort him. He pulled back and wiped his face.

"Sorry about that." he said and tried to laugh. "Didn't mean to get all weird like that. Wouldn't want your boyfriend to beat me up." I laughed. "How is your boyfriend taking it?"  
"He doesn't want to believe that it's actually happening." I said.

"I feel for him." he sighed. "Is he coming back to see you? I know he's in the marines and stuff but will they let him come home?"  
"Yeah." I said. "He should be back soon."

"Me, you, him, and Veronica should all go on a double date." he joked and I grimaced.

"Not funny." I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." He looked at my alarm clock and sighed. "I guess I should go. I don't know why I came here...just wanted to see you I guess." He looked back at me. "Sara invited me to go with you guys to Starbucks tomorrow. Would you mind if I go?"  
"No! That would be great." I said he smiled at me and he opened my window. He climbed out of it, waved at me and left. I was about to close it when I staff held it opened. I looked up to see Jack.

"Jack!" I said happily. My happy mood died when I saw the look on his face. He looked sad and mad all at once. I sighed. I guess I have some explaining to do.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi guys! Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows! So, I was watching the bonus features and I found out that Jack died when he was fourteen...haha that's just so weird. So, in here he's like seventeen lol but anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's kind of short but the next one will be better._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 18

Jack's P.O.V.

"Jack," Lily said as I walked around her room, trying to calm down. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically. "Just flew all around the world trying to find a way to help you and I come back to see you and Matt hugging."

"You know nothing's going on." she said. "He came here and was asking me about my...situation."

"And why'd you let him in?" I asked as I sat on her bed.

"I don't know." she said and ran a hand through her hair. "I just was curious about what he wanted."

"That's a great reason." I said and glared at her.

"Look Jack, you know I don't have any feelings for him anymore." she said but I just ignored her. Jack, my voice of reason said to me. You're just frustrated. Don't take it out on her. I decided to ignore it.

"If you have no feelings for him then why did you invite him to hang out with you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sara is the one that invited him!" she said sounding a little frustrated herself. "I just felt bad! He was crying and...and well I don't know! I was just trying to be nice."

"Whatever." I sighed. She groaned and pulled me off of her bed. She placed her hands on her hips and glared up at me.

"Who am I dating?" she asked.

"Me." I said.

"Who am I in love with?" she asked.

"Me." I said.

"So, why should you feel intimidated by Matt?" she asked and I sighed.

"I shouldn't." I said. "I'm sorry Lily I'm just so...angry. And I'm taking it out on you."

"Why are you angry?" she asked.

"Death isn't helping me." I said. "He said it's pretty much not possible to prevent a death. So, I decided to ask the Man in the Moon for help." Lily smiled sadly.

"He can't help either, can he?" She asked and I looked away from her.

"He didn't even say anything!" I said. "I was in the woods and begging him to do something and he didn't say a thing!" I looked towards the window. "I hate him! He decides when it's the right time to talk and ugh!"

"It's okay Jack." Lily said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"No it's not!" I said and shrugged her arm off. I walked towards the window and stared at the moon. "The only thing he ever told me was my name. Nothing else. How is that fair? I was alone for so long because of him and now that I have you...I don't know how I can go on without you...he owes me this."

"Jack." Lily said quietly. "I...I just want to be happy. For however long I have left. So, let's not be angry or anything. Okay?"

I looked back at Lily. "I'm sorry Lily. I'm being stupid." I said and walked back up to her and hugged her. "I was just being selfish. I should have thought about how you were feeling and all I was doing-" Lily covered my mouth and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it." she said. "I just kinda wanna sleep now. You didn't show up on time and Pitch visited me again."

"I swear if he comes here again I'm going to kick his butt." I said annoyed.

"Please do." Lily said. "He's really becoming a pest now." She hopped back into her bed and I sat down next to her. "Thanks Jack. For trying so hard."

"I won't stop trying." I told her as she snuggled in her blankets.

"I know you won't." she said with a smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jack, don't look so angry." Lily told me as we were walking to Starbucks. I still wasn't too happy with the idea of Lily and Matt hanging out. But, I was trying to be as nice as possible about it.

"I'm not angry." I lied and put on a smile for her. "See, I'm smiling! Happy."

She rolled her eyes. "That's the fakest smile I've ever seen. This'll only be for a little while. After this, I'm all yours."

"Good." I said as we neared Starbucks. "Because I have something planned afterward."

"What?" she asked me but I just shook my head.

"It's a surprise." I said and winked at her.

"Liiiiiillllllyyy!" a female voice called. I saw Sara and Tom standing near the entrance. I grimaced when I saw Matt with them. Lily waved to them and rushed over to see them. I followed behind her.

"Hey guys!" Lily said with a smile.

"Were you talking to yourself over there Lilypad?" Sara asked and Lily slightly blushed.

"Oh um yeah. I guess I was." Lily laughed and they all walked into the Starbucks. I sighed and followed again. I stayed off to the side for the most part. They were all just talking about school and all this teenage drama. I didn't really fit in. I could tell though that they were all just putting a brave face on. They were just trying to make Lily happy. I guess they were doing a good job at it. She was smiling most of the time. They spent about two hours in there. I don't know how it's physically possible for anyone to drink that much coffee for that long. I was glad enough when they were all saying goodbye.

"It was lots of fun." Lily said as she hugged Sara and Tom. I glared at Matt as he walked up to her.

"I really missed hanging out with you Lils." he said and was about to hug her. I made a sheet of ice under his feet and he slipped. I smirked. That never gets old.

"Where'd that come from?" Matt said as he stood up. "I thought it was spring." I could tell by the look on Lily's face that she was trying not to laugh.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you guys later." she said, waved, and started to walk away. "That wasn't necessary Jack."

"Yeah it was." I said. "He already hugged you last night." She rolled her eyes. "So, you ready for your surprise?"

"Of course I am!" she said excitedly. "What is it?"

"Wait and see." I said as we walked back to her house. "But, I would get some warmer clothes on."

"Why?" she asked confused and I smiled at her.

"Just be patient." I told her. Lily rushed me back to her house. I guess she was really curious. She ran to her room and grabbed a jacket, a scarf and gloves.

"Jack, what's the surprise?" Lily asked when she walked out of her room.

"Check the backyard." I told her. She hurried to her backyard and I heard her scream. I walked outside to see Lily in complete awe about what was in front of her. Santa was sitting in his sleigh waiting for Lily to show up.

"Santa!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Lily!" he said and smiled back at her.

"I asked North yesterday if he could possibly bring you to his workshop." I told her. I thought that would really take her mind off of things. "So, of course he agreed."

She threw her arms around me. "Thank you Jack!" she let go and ran up to North. "And thank you!"

"No problem! It's always pleasure." he said as I helped Lily into his sleigh. Hopefully this will make her happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating in a while! Life has been hectic. Only two more months of my senior year! It really is crazy. But thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and read the last chapter! It meant a lot. This chapter is just going to be cheerful fluffy stuff so I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 19

Lily's p.o.v

I was clinging to Jack for most of the sleigh ride. It was fun and all but I made the mistake of looking over the edge to see how high we were. Santa used a weird magic portal to get us to the North Pole. I shivered.

"Cold?" Jack asked me.

"Freezing!" I exclaimed and pulled my jacket on tighter.

"Do not worry!" Santa said to me. "Is warmer inside workshop." I smiled brightly. Santa's workshop, I thought. Im going to see a place I've dreamed about since I was a kid!  
When we landed at the workshop, Jack helped me get down. I walked over to the reindeer and frowned.

"No Rudolph?" I asked and Santa laughed.

"No such thing as Rudolph. Did you really think I would need reindeer with red nose to get across a snow storm?" he asked with a smile.

I chuckled. "I guess not."Jack grabbed my hand and led me to a giant door. He knocked on it and it slowly opened. We walked in and I gasped. "What is that?" I asked and looked up at a giant fury creature.

"That's just Phil." he said and waved to him. I waved at him shyly and Jack guided me around him. "Yeah. There yetis here. Did you know they're the ones who make the toys?"

"I thought the elves did." I said as I took in my surroundings. It was...amazing. Everywhere I looked there were yetis and elves. The little elves were trying to make toys and I laughed when I saw one fall off a working bench. One of the yetis who saw rolled his eyes.

"Lily," Santa said and stood in front of me with a tray of cookies. "Want one?"

"Thank you!" I said and picked up one with red and green frosting. "So, you make toys all year round?"  
"Yes! It's hard work making toys for all the good children in the world." he said and ate a cookie. "It's not like I can sit around the majority of time like Bunny can."

"Hey! I heard that mate." I heard a familiar voice say behind me and I spun around.

"Bunny!" I exclaimed and ran over to where he stood. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I'm doing good shiela." he said with a fond smile. "How you feeling?"

"Better than usual." I said with a small smile. "What are you doing here? I don't think the north pole is a place where a rabbit would hang around in."

"Jack told all of us to be here today." he told me and I looked over at Jack. "Trust me, I wouldn't be here without a reason. North always tries to start a fight about whether christmas or easter is more important."

"I don't need to fight to know Christmas is more important." Santa said and Bunny glared at him.

"Where's Tooth and Sandy?" Jack asked.

"Here!" I heard a girl say and turned to see who I assumed was the tooth fairy. She wasn't what I expected her to look like. I always imagined her as being small and well, more human looking. "Hello Lily!"

"Hi." I said and smiled at her. She flew over to me.

"I've heard so much about you!" she said. "Jack never stops talking about you!" I saw Jack blush slightly and my smile grew. "This may sound a bit strange but...may I see your teeth?"

"Yeah." I said and I smiled brightly at her. She looked closely and smiled herself.

"They're perfect!" she said and I somehow managed to smile even more. Jeez, I thought. I haven't smiled this much in a while. "I remember your baby teeth! They were always so clean."

"My mom always made me floss them." I laughed. "She would watch me to make sure I actually did it."

"She was a smart woman." she said. "Flossing is key!"

"Sorry to interrupt this great conversation about teeth," Jack said. "But where's Sandy?"

"He's a little busy right now." she said. "But he'll meet up with us later."

"This is all really so amazing!" I said as I looked at all the guardians. "Thank you all so much."

"Our pleasure!" Santa said. "Only Bunny was able to meet you. I wanted to get to know Jack's girlfriend."

Yeah, before it's too late, I thought grimly to myself. I bit my lip. _No_! Lily don't get yourself depressed now.

"You want tour of workshop?" Santa asked and I nodded eagerly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day was perfect. I got to become friends with all of my childhood heroes. They were all so nice, so cheerful. It really was a great break from reality. Santa and Bunny bickered and Tooth was always smiling at me. It might have sound crazy but at that moment it kind of felt like a family. Well, I assumed so anyway. I never really had much of a family. My mom and my great-aunt Maggie were the only two people I had. But, with the guardians it felt...right. I felt whole. I told Jack that and he said he felt the same way too.

When it started to get dark out, Bunny decided to take me home.

"I think she'll like my way of getting around a bit better than your death trap." Bunny told Santa and tapped on the ground. A hole appeared and I looked down it.

"Don't worry." Jack said. "I'll be right behind you."

I turned to face the guardians. I waved goodbye and jumped in the hole. I let out a little shriek but then started to laugh. It really wasnt that bad. I ended up flying out of the hole and into my backyard. I quickly stood up and watched as Jack and Bunny came following after.

"That was fun!" I told Bunny and he smiled.

"I knew you would like it." he said. "I'll see ya around Lily." he said and jumped back in the hole. It disappeared and a flower grew where it once was.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

"So much!" I said and threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime." he said and squeezed me tighter. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

He smiled. "I know." he said.

"I'm sad I didn't get to meet Sandman today though." I said.

"Well, maybe you still can." he said as he looked up. I followed his gaze and gasped. Golden sand was in the sky and a small man was riding on it. He came down to us and waved.

"Sandy!" Jack said. "I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Hi." I said and he smiled at me. "I guess Jack has told you about me." He nodded and a picture of me and Jack appeared above his head with little hearts around us. I chuckled.

"Stop that." Jack said a little embarrassed.

"Apparently Jack talks about me a lot." I said and Sandman nodded his head with an expression that told me he talked about me all the time.

"I asked Sandy for a favor." Jack told me. "I know Pitch has been bothering you lately so I asked if he could make sure you have good dreams tonight."

I smiled at both of them. "Thank you! You have no idea how exhausted I am."

I led both of them into my house and I quickly went into to my bathroom to change and prepare for bed. I came out and saw that Jack and Sandman were already in my room.

"Look how funny she looked her." Jack showed Sandman a picture of me when I was in middle school and he silently laughed.

"Hey! Put the picture book down." I said and he reluctantly did. I laid down on my bed, already my eyes lid felt heavy.

Sandman smiled at me. "Good night." I said to both of them as he sprinkled his dream sand over me and I instantly fell asleep.

_I was with Jack. We were in the woods where we first met. Except something was different. I was different. I was...better. I had a healthy glow about me. Me and him spent most of the time running around in the woods. Every time he touched a tree it would freeze over. When I touched the same spot, it would melt. He eventually turned around and gave me a huge hug. He felt colder than usual._

_ "I'm so happy Lily." he said and I smiled._

_"I am too." I said and kissed him. This was all I wanted. This is all I would ever want._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey everybody! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They really do put a smile on my face :) I am very sorry about the wait. I take a creative writing class in school and I had to write a fanfiction in it so that has taken up most of my time lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This is the second to last chapter :(. Ahhh it's sad to see this story be finished. I'm still debating about a sequel though...lol _  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 20

Lily's P.O.V.

I woke up with a smile on my face. I didn't have one bad dream last night. I sat up and saw Jack was sitting by my window.

"Morning." I said and he turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey." He said. "You sleep okay?"

"Like a baby." I said and got out of bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." he said. "Just thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

"You." He said. Before he could say anything else there was a knock at my door.

"Lily? May I come in?" my great-aunt Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I said and she walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Myself." I said and she gave me a strange look.

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted." she said. "But can we talk?"

"Yeah." I said a little thrown off. Me and my aunt Maggie never really talked too much. She walked over and sat next to me on my bed.

"You're hair has grown so much." she said as she ran her hand over it. "I used to have hair like yours." She said and gestured toward her hair grey hair. I smiled at her. I've seen a few pictures of her when she was younger and she was really beautiful. "So, I know life has been a little...bumpy lately."

"I guess bumpy's the right word." I said with a little laugh.

"I just want you to know..." she said and sighed. "I always really loved you and your mother."

"I-I love you too." I said shocked. I don't think she's ever said that to me before, I thought.

"It really wasn't fair what happened to your mother." she said. "My sister, your grandmother, didn't want anything to do with her after she got pregnant. She wouldn't support her and your father left. I always loved your mother, very much. So, I decided I would help her out with finding a house. I wanted to make sure you two had everything you needed. Your mother of course wouldn't take anymore money from me and was determined to pay me back. "

I smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"When your mother got sick," she said and clasped her gold locket that was hanging around her neck. "I was so heart-broken. I came to visit one day and she begged me to take care of you when...she was gone. She didn't have to beg though." She opened up her locket and showed me what was inside. On one side there was a picture of my mom and on the other there was a picture of me. I felt my eyes sting. "I just...I just hope you know that I really do care. Ever since my husband died, rest his soul, I could never really express myself anymore. I know I'm not the most social person-"

I cut her off with a hug. She quickly hugged me back. "I know you care." I said and she patted my head.

She let go of me and got up. "I bought you some pink lemonade. I'll be in my room if you need me." she said with a shaky smile and left. When she did, I started crying. I felt Jack put his arms around me.

"That was a goodbye." I said and wiped my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Everyone is saying goodbye to me. I've been getting texts from people I haven't even talked to since the sixth grade just...asking how things are and they always say that they're sorry. Like that's going to make me feel any better."

"Lily, what if there was a way where you could live," Jack said softly. "but you couldn't see the people you love anymore?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What if you could be like me?" he asked. "You and me can still be together."

"Do you think...the Man in the Moon will do that?" I asked.

"He could." he said. "Like I said, he wouldn't answer me when I talked to him." he sighed in aggravation. "But if he could do that, would you want him to?"

I thought for a second. "I want to be with you and I obviously don't want to die. I just...no one would be able to see me?"

"Not at first." he said. "But they eventually will."

"So...no Tom, Sara or Aunt Maggie. " I said.

"But, we can be together." he said. "Forever. I mean, I know I can get annoying sometimes but I...I really love you."

I smiled at him, my eyes were finally dry. "I love you too. If it was possible...yeah, I would take that opportunity."

He smiled back at me. "Okay, I mean that's the next best thing. I'm still hoping that Death will somehow pull through."

"I wouldn't complain if he did." I said and stood up. "Well, I'm going to bathe so you can wait in here if you want."

"Okay." he said and I left the room.

Jack's P.O.V.

I thought back on the night I tried to talk to the Man in the Moon.

_I was in a nearby woods and stared up at the full moon._

_"Please," I said to him. "I haven't asked much of you lately. If you can just do one thing for me, I'll never bother you again. Please...just save Lily." I waited for a reply. Nothing. "I'm begging you! I've been good right? I've done all of my guardian duties. So, I think I deserve this." Still no answer. "Lily shouldn't die! She's a good person! SHe's perfect! SHe hasn't done anything wrong!" My voice was getting louder and louder by each word. "Talk to me! Tell me if you can do anything! Say something!" Silence. I threw my staff on the ground. "If you don't do this I'll...I'll freeze everything over! I'll ruin every holiday! I'll join forces with Pitch! Just save her!" I could tell that nothing I would say would make him say anything. I angrily picked up my staff and stormed away._

I sighed. Thinking back on it, getting mad probably wasn't a good idea. Why would he respond to me when I was threatening him? Stupid move Jack. But, maybe if I asked him tonight, a bit nicer, if he could turn Lily into someone like me, he'll actually respond.

Lily came back into her room with a towel wrapped around her head and wearing a robe. She was sipping on some pink lemonade.

"This is like heaven in a bottle." she said as she found a pair of pants and a shirt on the ground. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Do you want to go into the woods again?" I asked her. "We can go ice skating...like we did that one time." A smile lit her face.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Let me just change quickly!" she said and ran out of her room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hours flew by as me and Lily spent our time in the woods together. It became late enough that the moon came out.

"Maybe I should go home now." she said. We were sitting underneath a tree. She started to get up but I grabbed her hand. "What is it?"

"I wanted us to talk to the moon." I told her. "Maybe he would listen if you were here."

"Okay..." she sat back down and looked back up at the sky. "Do you really think this will work?"

"I hope." I said. I looked up and took a deep breath in. "Man in the moon, I'm sorry for what I said before. I was just getting upset. If you can't save Lily's life, can you do something else? COuld you make her like me? It wouldn't be hard for you. You do it all the time. She even wants you to do it." I looked over at her and nudged her.

"Um...hi moon guy. I would want that. A lot. I really don't want to die...I swear you wouldn't regret it." she said and bit her lip. "I don't hear him talking." I sighed.

"Me neither." I said. "But, hopefully he's listening."


	21. Chapter 21

_Well, this is it guys! The last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all for your support :) If it wasn't for all of you I don't know if I would be able to finish this! SO, without further ado, the last chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 21

Lily's P.O.V.

"Good morning!" I sang as I skipped into the kitchen. My aunt Maggie looked up at me from her newspaper.

"Aren't you cheerful today." she said and took a sip of her coffee. I danced to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of pink lemonade from it.

"I don't know, I just feel really good today." I told her and sat down next to her. "A lot better than I do usually." I thought back on the last few months. They were...very tiring. I obviously didn't feel good. At all. I spent most of my time in my room. Tom and Sara came over at least twice a week to see me. They always came with Starbucks, bless their souls. They couldn't come everyday like they wanted to because they were both in college now. I was jealous of them but, I couldn't go to college. It wouldn't make sense for me to at this point and it would just be a waste of money.

Jack, of course, was always there for me. He was there when I fell asleep and was still there when I woke up. As the days went by, he started to look more and more stressed. I felt horrible for what I was doing to him. I told him so many times that he should just go and be with the other guardians. He shouldn't have to see me wither away. But, he refused to leave my side. When I walk about this morning, Jack was acting stranger than usual. He was intently watching me and he had such a blank look on his face. I asked him what was wrong and he said there was nothing wrong with him. Of course I knew he was lying but I didn't push it. I felt so alive today I didn't want anything to bring me down.

"Well, I'm glad your feeling so good." she said with a smile. At that moment, Jack walked into the kitchen. Aunt Maggie shivered. "It's a little chilly in here."

"Mhm." I said and tried to hide my smile. "But, I kind of like it."

"I thought you hated the cold." she said.

I looked over at Jack. "I've grown to love it." I said with a smile and he smirked. I looked back at my Aunt. "I think I'm going to go out today."

She bit her lip. "Oh honey...are you sure? I don't want you to get sick or anything..."

"I'll be fine." I assured her. "I just want some fresh air. It looks so nice out today. It's still kind of warm out even though it's fall."

She sighed. "Well, all right. Just don't stay out too long. And if you feel sick in the slightest come straight home."

"Okay!" I said and started to walk toward my front door. "I'll be home soon!" I quickly opened the door and went outside. I took in a big breath. Its been so long since I've been outside. I looked to my right to see Jack.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked him. He was staring at the ground and wasn't responding. "Hey! Are you listening Jack?"

He blinked and looked up at me. "Sorry. Was just thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said and I sighed.

"Jack, I know something's wrong. This might sound a little selfish but can you just forget about it for now? I haven't felt this good in so long and I just want to have a good time with you." I said

He grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry. I just..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Nevermind. Hey, how about we go to that park? The one where I threw snowballs at Matt that one time. That was fun." he said with a smile. I smiled back. It has been so long since I've seen a genuine smile on his face. This one did seem a bit forced but I would take it.

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea." I said. We headed off in the direction of it. "It's been practically a year since that happened." I said thinking back on that time. "Hey! We've been together for about a year! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah. Best year out of my whole life." he said and I smiled.

"I doubt it." I said. "You've been around for a whiiiiile."

He rolled his eyes. "Three hundred years is not that long. And, I'm serious. This year that I spent with you has been the best. Nothing could ever replace it."

I looked down. I wish it didn't have to end...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack's P.O.V.

Today's the day. The day where my life will change forever. The day I lose Lily...it's been exactly six months since the day I talked to Death. I was shocked to see Lily feeling so good today. I was expecting her to be in bed all day. But, she woke up and practically jumped out of bed. Maybe Death was wrong...maybe she will be fine. When we were at the park, she was running around everywhere and made me push her on the swings for thirty minutes. I didn't mind it though. I was just so glad she was so happy. We went back to her house after it started to get a little dark out.

"Jack," Lily said as she laid down in her bed. "Today was really nice."

"Yeah it was." I said and sat down next to her.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" she asked and I swallowed hard. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah. Sorry." I said. "But, of course we can go out again tomorrow."

She smiled up at me. "Good. I want to get as much sunshine as possible! It's going to be winter again soon." She pulled me down so I would lay down next to her.

"Maybe I shouldn't get too close. I don't want you to get cold." I said to her.

"No, it's okay. I actually feel kind of hot right now." she said and snuggled up to my arm. "Hey, why were you upset today?"

I looked at her face. She smiled at me. "It's okay Jack. You can tell me what's wrong."

You're suppose to die today, I thought. I can't tell her that. "It's just...none of it's fair."

"I know." she said. "But, that's life I guess. I mean, life is meant to be short. Well, for most people anyway." she said and poked my nose. "You know what though? I'm not mad anymore. I guess I've kind of accepted it...and having you with me really did help me. So much. I just want you to know. After I'm gone...I don't want you to be upset for long. I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone else."

"No. That's not going to happen." I told her. "I'm never going to move on and I'll never get over it."

"Don't say that." she said.

"Well, what do you expect?" I asked her. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said and yawned. "I'm really tired...how about we finish this conversation in the morning?"

"Sure. Just get some rest." I said.

"Night." she said and closed her eyes. I sighed and looked at the window. The moon was glowing.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him annoyed. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here." Of course, there was no response from the man in the moon. I rolled my eyes. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to talk a little more." I sighed and looked back at Lily. I brushed my hand through her hair. I expected her to shiver but, she didn't move. I sat up and placed a hand on her face. Again, she didn't move.

"Lily?" I said. "Lily? Lily! Wake up!" I shook her a bit but she didn't open her eyes. I felt around for a pulse. There was none.

"LILY!" I screamed and felt tears spill from my eyes. "No no no no no!" I wailed and lifted her into my arms. "Please don't be dead. Please wake up." I buried my face in her neck. "Lily...wake up...don't leave me. You can't. I need you. Please..." I looked back at the moon. "Do something! Please...do this one thing." I waited but Lily didn't move. I gently put her on the bed and looked down at her. I kissed her forehead gently. Strange, it felt warm. I leaned my forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry Lily. I let you die...this is my fault."

"Jack..." I heard a small voice say. "You're really cold." I gasped and moved my face away from hers. She was staring at me. Lily was staring at me!

"Lily!" I cried and picked her up in my arms. "You're alive!" I spun her around.

"How...how am I back?" she asked and I stopped spinning. "Wait...put me down Jack." I listened to her, reluctantly. She walked over to the window and looked at the moon.

"Hello..." she said to him. "Yes...I can hear you...I'm a what?" she asked confused and I looked at her more closely. Lily was...different. She had this glow around her and radiate this warmth. "Oh...so no one can see me? I see...thank you." She turned around from the window and smiled at me.

"He was talking to you?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. So, turns out you're talking to the spirit of spring and summer!" she said and that's when I saw it. Small little lilies were scattered throughout her hair. "He listened to us Jack! He made me like you!" I rushed up to her and hugged her. "Now we can be together."

"Thank you." I whispered to the moon.

"You're a lot colder than usual." she said and I chuckled.

"That's because you're a lot warmer than usual." I said. She pulled back and smiled at me. I laughed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You're face. " she went to her mirror and she shrieked.

"Oh no! My face! It's covered in freckles." she moaned. I walked over to her.

"I think it's cute." I told her. "And you'll get use to it."

"I guess I will." she sighed and looked back at her bed. "My aunt...she's going to come into my room tomorrow and I'm going to be gone. I wish...I don't know. I wish they knew I'm okay." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe one day they can see you. They could believe in the spring spirit." I told her and she laughed.

"I doubt my aunt will. But, maybe Tom and Sara..." she sighed and walked over to her bed. She touched her pillow lightly and closed her eyes. I was shocked to see a small tiger lily appear on the pillow. She opened her eyes and smiled a little. "That's pretty nifty."

"It is. Almost as cool as what I can do." I teased and she looked at me.

"Please! My power is a whole lot cooler." she said.

"Think whatever you want." I said and held out my hand. "We should go. I want the others to see the new you." She looked back at her bed one more time before she walked over to me. She placed her hand in mine and I felt whole.

Yeah. I could get use to feeling like this forever.

_A/N: So, that's it! I hope you all enjpyed it! I'm still considering a sequel. Thank you all again!_


End file.
